365 days
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: I don't know how I got here. But death makes live worth living. Might as well deal with it. With a clock over my head and a god in my Soul, what can go wrong? OC based self-insert will include Investigation Team and SEES Rated M for later chapters
1. Day 1

**Date: February 6th 2014**

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: around midnight to 6:00**

My head hurts! Where am I? This place is dark as...well actually it is the darkest place I have ever seen. I can't even see my own body. There's no light, nothing, nada, niente, absolut rein garnichts! ('Absolute pure nothing')

**"Who is there?"**

"What the shit?!" I exclaim. I look around, but there's still nothing. Well nothing I can see.

That is I kind of feel something behind me, you know, like when a person is close behind you. I turned around and saw no one! But I knew there is someone!

"Ummm, the name's Jack. Jack Samuels. Mom is from Russia and Dad from Germany. Don't ask why I got an American name; I never got a clear answer out of that one."

There was a silence. I began sweating. Hell there was someone in front of me, who sounds like a thousand people.

**"How did you end here?"**

"W-w-where is h-here?" I said stammering. My heart pounded 200 to 100.

**"We are within the great seal, the one that protects the world from Erebus."**

"W-w-w-wWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? You gotta be joking! No wait! I gotta be dreaming! That's it! Someone pinch me!"

**"A dream? I can assure you mortal, this is not the case."**

"Wait." I said holding my hand up and taking a few breaths to calm myself down. There's something about my personality: I can become a really cold person in an instant. I don't do it much, as I prefer my irrational personality. But it helps in several situations, even if it is just to freak the shit out of people.

"Are you by any chance Nyx?" I ask.

**"Yes." **came the immediate reply.

"Oh shit." was all I could bring up. "Great, so I landed within a video game, every nerds dream and I just have to land in the moon, in the seal, which is supposed to never be broken. I guess it is no use to ask, if there is a way out."

Again with the silence. But for now I seriously considered annoying the goddess, so she would kill me, instead of me dying from lack of food.

**"Explain yourself."**

I should have figured that one out. I explained to her about our world, the SMT-game series, that this is all a video game and that she is the final boss. She asked some questions here and there, but mostly I did the talking. In the end my stammering got better, as I got used to her, although I couldn't see her.

"And yeah, that's basically why I think this is all a dream."

**"Hmmm, an innocent soul, appearing in another world and here of all places. Intriguing."**

"More like confusing. Is this a fanfic or am I breaking the fourth wall here? Whatever, fact remains I'm not gonna least long here, three days at most." I said while putting my hands on my temples.

I wished I could see Nyx expression. She didn't seem like a bad person. Then I remembered the answer and what Metis said: Nyx isn't evil, it is Erebus who's the problem. Wait! Oh god, why do I remember now!

"You said the seal is there to protect _you! _I don't think I really get that part completely. I know he's humanities unconscious wish to die."

**"Correct. Erebus is there to overwhelm me and bring up his own will upon me."**

"Okay, and you can't do anything against it? Like changing your home or...well fight back?"

**"Impossible. He will find me everywhere and it is impossible to kill a god."**

"Well not according to persona 4. But I seriously have my doubts the myriad truths attack will help you. Hmmm, oh come on nerd brain! Ok, SMT logic. First everything happens for either a minor or a bigger reason. There's gotta be something in this very first rule. Think Jackie think!"

I was seriously considering things. I thought about various fanfictions I have read about Nyx. Too bad most of them were romance or poetries. But there was one, a pretty good one, too bad the guy or girl stopped updating it, I really liked it. In that one Nyx uses Minato in order to be her new avatar. Dunno if this could happen with me. But then I remembered that Erebus could find her anywhere. Well shit.

I still offered her my idea and asked if she had something similar in mind.

**"Actually there might be a possibility, but it comes at a risk."**

"No risk, no fun. Hehe...oh well, I guess there's always something. So, what is it?"

**"I am able to inherit a human's soul. However the risk is, the soul of this human will start to break apart. The human will die within a year exactly. However, Erebus won't be able to find me as long as the soul is alive."**

"So we got one year to find a way to either get rid of Erebus or find you someone, who's first willing to give up his private life and ready to inherit a goddess. Or we maybe we can create you a body or...something else, I dunno. If we find nothing, we will come back and I'm gonna die."

**"The one who sustains the seal will be released once we leave."**

"So it's do or die. Oh man, guess I'm gonna die from starvation. I don't think I could handle knowing it was my fault humanity is dead because of me." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

Still, I wanted out, as much as life is a torture in itself, I wanted to live on. There was this one thing, called survival instinct and that was nagging at me right now.

"Is there any other way out, except the closed door?" I pointed at a random direction. I wasn't sure if she could see me or if she would even understand my little joke.

**"Unfortunately not. Hmmm...be ready. It is time for another miracle."**

"Wut!?"

I would now say that everything went black, but it was already black.

**Day 1 Welcome to Inaba**

**Date: April 20th 2011**

**Location: Samegawa Riverbank; Inaba**

**Time: Afternoon 14:00**

"Oh man..." I said while putting a hand on my head. I had the worst headache in my life and my chest was burning. I had been laying in the grass. I stood up and checked myself on the image of the river.

Short black hair was a mess, but nothing new. Green-brown eyes were alright. I had my red jacket, grey vest with a hood, my more bright blue jeans, and my sport shoes. Alright I was not naked. Next I checked my pockets: cell phone, but no signal: figures. MP3 which looked like it went through hell: check. I needed a pencil in order to change the volume. My head-phones, still working, but they already showed malfunctions, when the cable was in a certain position. My money, but Euros would be pretty much useless. And my vita?

"I thought I left it at home." I mumble while switching it on. I had to be careful though, because this thing was not invented yet.

"Date April the 20th 2011, huh, so I'm here during the persona 4 events. What's this?"

For some reason the battery that showed the amount of electricity left was golden and not green. Also there was a black infinity symbol inside.

"Guess I don't need to worry about recharging. And what is this?"

There was a new app installed.

"Oh boy..."

It showed several things: first a timer that showed my remaining time. You know 364 days 23 hours and so on.

Next it showed my amount of money: 0 yen. 200 Euro. 1 $.

"Oh right, the one I found last week." My hometown lives from tourism, so that wasn't the issue here.

That thing also showed HP and SP. And it showed my equipment. And my skills?

"Zio and Sukukaja?" I questioned. "Well fuck...by the way, how do I get new kills?" That's when I found a question mark symbol. Touching it, several categories showed up.

"Items will be listed here, make sure to bring a big enough backpack, very funny. Ok dededededh... my priority is agility and luck? I knew my luck sometimes is a bit broke, but...oh well I was never the strongest or the smartest, so it suits me. Hmm, that's actually not good, since I don't have a persona, I'm pretty suspicious. Oh well, I don't have any papers, so no harm done.

Now what do we have here? Skills, let's see...skill card oh great, I need to find those cards. I can equip up to 8. Okay and what's this? Nyx? Right what about her? Hmhmhm...'summon on own risk, only if really needed, since the differences in the spiritual rank between a human and a got is so great.' Well shit, so I press this button and she comes out, clearing the path, but in return, I'll be mentally screwed. More headaches, okay next...TV-world accessible...wonder if I'll meet my shadow? But are real humans really that dumb, that they can be associated by one Arcanum? That's more than broke, dude. Okay, anything else I need to know?"

My stomach grumbled.

"Oh shut it, we're almost done. Next battle...I just need to think of the skills...speaking out loud helps focusing. Sounds like from one of those fantasy books, but I won't complain. Analyzing system? Sweet. Remembers effect of attacks...analyzes from the pocket out...depends on enemy and how often said enemy is thought. Ok, pretty much like strange journey, without the analyzing bonus. Oh, this thing also shows the status of allies, if there are any. Well I wondered about the slots. So much for demon summoning."

My stomach grumbled again. Sighing, I put my vita away, closed the zipper of the pocket and ate snickers I had with me. I pretty much had no choice but to drink from the river. Well, at least it looked clean.

Now I had a problem. I had no money, no home. The only thing I could do was enter the TV-world. Without papers I can't get a job. Not to mention I would get the money at the end of the month.

"The TV world it is then." I concluded. I headed upstairs and to the right. I pretty much asked my way to Junes. People immediately recognized me as no one local. How I could speak Japanese was beyond me, especially reading.

I blamed Nyx for that one.

I finally arrived there. Inside it looked like every other store back at home. Well, I wasn't used to such a big one. The only times I saw these big stores, was on school trips. And my hometown inherits around 110000 people. I bet Inaba doesn't come that far.

"Oh well, game logic." I concluded.

Speaking of games, how the hell did I get here in the first place?

Who sent me here and why?

"It could be Elizabeth...Nyx said, when she and I left the one guarding her would be released. Let's hope he or she doesn't wake up in a coffin."

I gulped at the thought. That wouldn't be nice. Oh hey, I'm alive, oh shit, I'm in a coffin!

So I went to the electronics store, towards that TV. I was nervous. There were a lot of people ther.

"First experiment." When no one was looking I touched the screen with my hands. It worked!

"Holy hell!" I exclaimed in a whisper. The next thing was to get in without being seen and that meant I had to jump in, quickly!

"Wait! I won't be able to see a thing without any glasses!"

How could I forget about that? Now I had to meet the investigation team. Let's see, it was 15:30. I didn't know how long school lasted, but I guess they had no school anymore. But there was the problem explaining everything.

Suddenly my phone rang. I had a text message: 'Look behind the TV.'

"What the fuck? I better get used to this."

Behind it was a pair of glasses and a pipe? Oh well, I can hide it behind my jacket.

There were a few moments where I could have jumped in. I used the fith.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooow OUCH!"

That landing hurt a lot. I stood up. No Teddie around. Well good for me. I put on the glasses. The difference was like when you watch a 3D movie and put on those glasses.

"Well... I better don't go too far."

I decided for a direction and began walking on that direction and only that. Hell I wasn't Zoro from One Piece!

I ended up at the false shopping district. Great no shadows appeared here. Well at least in the game version.

Something was glowing from my pocket. I took out my vita and saw that the screen was red. Battle Mode was written above and there were two shadows on the screen with HP and MP in ?

The level was unknown too. But I recognized them. It were the same that attacked you on the protagonists awakening. And they're weak agai8nst electricity.

I fast put my vita away and searched for the shadows, my heart racing against my chest. I had put the pipe over my shoulder and my knees were lightly bowed.

Finally the two shadows appeared in front of me. Why didn't they ambush me? Whatever, time for tutorial battle!

**"Stay calm." **I heard Nyx suddenly. **"I cannot talk much, as it would simply overwhelm you. Watch your opponents movements and react quickly. Jump to the right. Good and now attack."**

"Zio!" I shouted and knocked the shadow out. "Zio!" The second shadow was on the ground.

**"The first one is getting up. Hurry, use your weapon."**

I followed Nyx instructions and finished the thing off. The second one got up and attacked me with his lick attack. It was more disturbing than it actually hurt.

"Bastard! Take this!" With a clunk-sound the shadow disappeared. I was so relieved and sat down on the ground. The adrenaline was slowly getting out of my system and I felt the slight bruise on my face, but nothing too serious. I checked my vita. To my surprise the HP-gauge was full.

**"This is the energy of your body. You will use this, when you use physical attacks other than your weapon. Look there is another button."**

I saw what she meant. There was a heart symbol. I pressed it and found a layout of my body. How much blood, temperature etc. The bruises were a bit less green than the rest of my body. I could switch in order to see, where my body gave out most heat, the structure of every bone and more.

"That would be so useful during biology." I laugh.

**"I cannot talk much more. Be careful, when you die it is my end as well."**

"Nice knowing. We could use it to troll Erebus."

**"Troll?"**

"Basically we say. you got us and then we shoot us to make him angry. It's like playing a prank. You know what that is, right? It's like we simply annoy him. He was so close to his goal only to fail."

**"I see. Be careful, I sense more."**

Oh great, this time it were the fish like shadows. Those freaks are weak against wind and I have electricity and speed buff. Speaking off...

"Sukukaja!" I yell. Green light emitted around me. Everything seemed slower. I grinned. I saved my SP and simply beat the heck out of those shadows. There I forgot one thing, I still had stamina. In the end I was breathing a bit heavy, but all in all I was ok.

On the ground was money. A lot of money. I picked it up and it turned out to be 10000 yen.

"I bet this is not normal. Wouldn't wonder if someone is giving me a light start." My bet was on Izanami, but the velvet room was also in my mind.

"That reminds me, I forgot to check if there is a door at the entrance." I face palmed.

I also found some kind of liquid stone that turned out as a soul drop. Good thing, since my SP were half down.

I checked the time. It was 17:00. I was getting hungry again and a bit thirsty. Junes closed at 21:00. From my personal experience on having such a job, the stuff members were at least there for another half an hour to clean the rest up. So I still had time.

I checked out the vending machines at the falls district. It accepted my money and this soda thing came out. Turned out to be water with carbonic acid. Way cheaper than in Germany, I can tell you.

I noticed my sp slightly increasing too. "If there's a bathroom around here, I could train all day. ... Oh come on it was worth a try."

Incidentally the shadows didn't found it funny. This time it was a group of two I call them lickers and two fish.

"Sukukaja!" There's no way I'll fight a group that big without a buff. I took out the lickers with each a zio. I must have leveled up. Too bad the fish were there. Really to dodge those attacks, you don't need a buff. Even as the effect decreased I could dodge them. I used my spells in order to NOT get hit.

Yeah, I'm a coward, but I won. This time the amount of money was normal, but I was exhausted and getting a light headache. Turned out, when your SP is under 30 % your brain begins to overwork with simply thoughts.

Readjusting my glasses I called it a day, heading back to the entrance.

Nope no velvet room door. So I guess that means no cryptic help for me. Suddenly I heard voices.

"Don't worry Yukiko we're almost there."

Crap that sounded like Chie.

"Guys, I smell someone."

'Oh shit I better get out!"

I landed on my stomach. Really I need to learn how to land. Never the less I stood up and headed outside, my pipe behind my closed jacket. It was evening anyways and a bit cold, so I didn't stick out too much, except for being new in the town. It was now 18:12 and getting dark. Still you could feel the difference in the air.

Man my lungs had problems getting used to so much less CO2.

This town had such a great atmosphere. I stretched my arms.

"I swear if I survive this, I will settle down here!"

"Well, that is nice to hear."

I turned around and put out my pipe, taking fighting stance. Man one day TV-World and I'm already paranoid.

"Wow, calm down kid."

'Kid? I'm Nineteen damn it!'

Standing before me was none other than Dojima. 'Oh great, look what you have done.'

"I'm a detective." he said, while putting out his license. I took it and acted like I was still vary of him.

"Oh, sorry sir." I said, while giving him his license back and taking normal stance.

"I'm a bit...paranoid. Met a lot of thugs when I was a kid."

Well that was at least true. As a kid I was often bullied.

"Mhm. I assume, that's why you carry this around."

"Oh, yeah." I handled the thing a bit. Fuck I was showing him, that I was getting nervous. His gaze narrowed a bit.

"Who are you anyway and what are you doing here? You're not from around, are you?"

"Oh, well" 'Crap think of something. Tell half lies, that's how you avoid nervous symptoms.'

"Truth to be told, I ran away from home. My name is Jack Samuels, mother Russian, Father German. I don't know how I got my name, 'cause I'm not adopted, that much I know. Well, long story short, I quitted school. My father was disappointed and my mom was actually okay. However, even with my mother's help, things were just...let's say stiff. I was looking for a job, but one day I had enough of my father. He wanted me to find something in the first month. At that time I only had a practical training."

I sighed at the memory. I should have started in two weeks.

"In the end, I couldn't stand it anymore. It was a dumb idea, it still is, but that's how I am. The dumber the idea, the more I actually want to do it."

I chuckled at this. "Reminds of that school project. Oh dude, that teacher was angry."

Dojima narrowed his eyes again looking for any lies.

'Oh man, I wish I could use lullaby.'

"Anyways, this town is not safe lately. There had been murders. Do you know anything about it?"

I shook my head. "Only some things from the news from one of the train stations."

"I see. I'm Ryotaro Dojima, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Umm, do you know where the Amagi Inn is?" My phone rang.

"Wut the...? This is not my day. Two SMS in one day must be new record." I said while checking my phone. It was then I noticed that my phone's battery was yellow too with the infinity mark.

"Umm, okay, can you tell me where the local gas station is?"

"Why?" he asked.

"An old friend of mine is meeting me there. Heard about my little dilemma and decided to help me." 'I hope. Better make my last prayers, now that I know gods actually exist.'

Dojima showed me the way, were we found Adachi slacking off.

"Oh detective Dojima. I-"

"What are you doing here?! I have been looking all over for you!" Dojima exclaimed. Adachi cringed and I grinned. Better hide it, his persona is stronger than I am at the moment.

"W-well sir, they have found the Amagi girl. She was brought home, by one of her friends!"

"Huh? Okay, wait in the car." 'There is a car here?'

"I'll come in an instance."

"Yes sir!" he saluted and ran away.

Dojima sighed and took something out of his pocket. "If you ever need help, give me a call."

"Will do. And thanks for showing me the way."

He nodded and walked off. I let out a deeeeeeeeeeeeeep sigh.

"Shadows aren't that worse." I said and walked into the gas station. My day was far from over.

It was 19:00 already. I looked around. "Way cheaper than in Germany." was all I could say. I bought myself some really needed coke. It is good for the nerves. No one else except _that __**attendant **_was around.

"My shift just ended. Wait outside." she said after I paid for my stuff.

I had two cans of coke already down, when she came outside. She wore a blue jacket, open, a red pullover under, brown trousers and black shoes.

"White looks way better." I mumble and open up the third coke. God, I wasn't that nervous when facing my first shadow. Okay, that was more because Nyx calmed me down and in the end it was like a sport game. When you're in the match, you forget your surroundings.

"Well, well, well, I never expected this to happen."

"I don't think any of us did." I said in a deadpan. I choked down the rest of the can. Three down twelve to go.

"Let us walk for a bit." she said. We walked around the shopping district.

"You're more informed than Nyx. Umm, did you kind of...drag me in here?" I ask.

She shook her head. "Oh god, than it can only be three people."

"You have ideas?" she asked.

"The shadow of humanity, forgot his name, than there are the velvet room guys, who are the other side of humanity and then there is this identity. No name, no face, nothing. Uses faces of others."

"Hmm, this is still a long list."

"So, am I finished now?" I asked.

"As long as you shut your mouth, no."

"Phew. Well, I got other problems anyway. But now that we're here: why are you doing this? Do you really think humans want this?" I ask.

"Yes, you hide the truth and live a peaceful lie. Is this not what you were doing too, just until yesterday?" she asks.

"I guess I would lie if I would say the differ. Why do you care anyway? According to that legend, Izangi would give birth to more humans, than you could kill. So, why the sudden change of heart, if you can call it that way."

"Everything changes. Gods are no exception."

"Mhm. Um, you do know, you're going to die, if he finds out?"

"Why are you telling me? I could have not known it."

"I just...I would feel bad and I don't like that feeling." I said while shaking my head.

There was a silence between us. We arrived at the shrine, where we stood for a while.

"Sure is creepy, still this place has something. I really think I will settle down, if I survive."

"Speaking of survival, how long do you have?" she asks.

"About a year. I guess I will commit suicide on the last day. Do you know where I can get a gun?" I ask.

She chuckled. "You have a strange sense of humor."

"Death makes life worth living. Seriously must be boring knowing you will live forever."

"Oh, I can assure you, there is enough to do."

"If you say so." I raised an eyebrow.

"So what now? The girl's gonna die, then she will live again, but only if he doesn't give up and the only thing I can do is watch and look after my problem? Oh man, now I really feel bad. Oh yeah, totally forgot, why are you helping me?"

But she was gone. "What the creeping creeper? Well shit and I still don't know where the Amagi Inn is."

19:20 and I am wandering around in an unknown town. This day is getting better and better. My body is aching from the stress of the TV-World. I needed to find a place to stay.

Nice I managed to get back to the river. So much for sense of orientation. My vita didn't have a map app and without a free W-LAN hotspot it will be difficult to use google maps.

Sighing I went back. No one was around; maybe because it was dark, maybe because of the murders, still it didn't help.

So I walked back to Junes, which was a bit away, but I made it in twenty minutes.

I approached one of the workers.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Amagi Inn is?"

"The Amagi Inn? Oh that's on the other side of the town." 'Great.'

"You can still catch the last bus on 19:45."

"Thanks!" I headed out and barely managed it. Bus? Way cheaper than my hometown. Can't say for Germany, since the prizes differ from town to town.

The Amagi Inn looked really rich. And the whole traditional thing had some kind of aura, but enough of this.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Well, how much is your cheapest room?" I ask.

"That would be 2000 yen each night."

Okay, I had about 8000 yen. "If you want to eat here as well, it will be 2500 yen."

'That's actually cheap.'

"Umm, can I pay each day seperate? I don't know how long I will stay."

"Of course. May I know your name?"

"Jack Samuels."

"Ah an American."

"I'm from Germany. My mother is Russian. I don't know the origins of my name."

I checked in. My room was pretty small, with a small bathroom, but it was at least clean. I slammed myself on the bed and wanted to sleep, but my stomach protested.

Food was served until 22:00 and it was 20:45.

Food was traditional Japanese. I couldn't make out most of it, but I know Gyudon from a restaurant in my home. As tasty as ever. There was talk around the other tables, mostly about the returned Yukiko. I heard theories about her running away and being kidnapped (which was true). Even if I had the cheapest room, the service was a bit too nice. I prefer being ignored most of the time, but I kind of stood out.

Mostly of course I wasn't Japanese and that got me some curious glances. And of course a 19 year old guy, what was he doing here, why was he here, could he even pay and so on. Meanwhile I planned my next day. Obviously TV-World, I only had money for one more night.

My lack of papers was a problem too, but I didn't know how to solve that. Black market? Where? I'll get myself killed.

There was a TV in the eating room. And for this I only paid 2500 yen? That was cool. Oh well, game logic.

There was something about a girl who woke up from a coma by a miracle. You could see her brother hugging her.

"I guess that is my fault. At least she didn't wake up in a coffin." I chuckled, while one of the stuff gave me a look.

"Uff, I hope they won't find me, although I could use their help. Oh man, I'm screwed."

Seriously I didn't even have a single lead. Oh well, at least I wasn't on Izanami's bad side, although I would have preferred that she did not know me. Oh well, she helped. That reminded me I needed a weapon and for that I needed money and that meant TV-World.

"At least I don't have school, although this isn't the best place to get money." I should stop speaking to myself.

I wondered what kind of weapon I should use. My pipe wouldn't help me later.

"Maybe I should join them or maybe I should...nah, don't wanna get Izanami against me. If I join, then only by accident." I decided.

There was yet another thing, my shadow. It did not appear, but that didn't mean it wouldn't appear one day.

"I wonder if I will be able to accept myself." Suddenly something hit my mind. It was my vita. I took it out the screen was yellow. Yeah my vita had a mind link.

Yellow meant enemy close. I looked at the radar. I was the triangle, the grey points were the people and there was a yellow point. I looked at the direction and saw Yukiko.

'She looks way better in real life. Better than the cosplayers. It looks normal at least.'

Yellow points meant neutral, but aggressive.

"Probably because I ran away. Did any of them saw me?" It was possible not for Yukiko, but the rest, since they had the glasses.

Neutral and not aggressive were white points. Grey was simply not important. Seriously my vita was ready to switch to battle mode.

But it didn't, but stayed into caution. I didn't give the girl a second look and continued eating.

By the way I was seated on a pillow. There was heating on the ground. The food was great, I could eat and drink as much as I wanted and only paid 2500 yen?!

For all that expect now a big bill, I have informed me beforehand, that much brain I got!

"Hmm the others will be around level sixteen and I am level three. But they won't enter the world for a while, but there is Teddie. And I can't really shut him up. Oh well as long as the others don't see me with him, there's a chance they won't belief him, except their leader."

For now, I would go solo. What I really needed was trafuri or traestro in order to get out of shitty situations.

On 22:00 I headed back to my room. Instead of sleeping, I played with my vita in order to get up to date with the events. There had been still time to rescue Yukiko. Oh well, leaders decision, despite these were real people not some game characters.

The people showed way more emotions and more importantly didn't stay at one spot. But what was cool about this world was I saw tick marks and sweat drops and so on.

'I love this world.' was my last thought before my server turned down.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2 Getting stuff**

**Date: April 21 2011**

**Location: Amagi Inn**

**Time: 9:00**

I had used my cell phone as my alarm clock. I normally slept until lunch on my free days, so you get my drift. I put my stuff on.

I groaned as I remembered all the stuff I would need to buy: a shaver, clothes, a bag, a weapon and for all that I would need lots of money, meaning I would stay half of the day in the TV-World, in hoping of NOT getting lost and NOT getting killed.

I put both hands of my face, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Breakfast was until 10:00. I forced myself to get the stuff down, because I normally can't get much down my throat in the morning. But seeing how I would miss lunch at the inn, I shoved it down.

I paid for the next night already and after paying the bus, I was almost broke. I bought a snack and a drink for TV-World and went inside.

My landing? I landed on Teddie. You can think of how he looked. I laughed my ass off, while he was unconscious. Snickering I went on, a different way this time over the bridge to the north? Whatever, only going one way and everything should be fine?

There was fog mostly around, until trees began spreading and there was a way. I thought I landed somewhere new, until I found Yukiko's castle.

"Okay, here we go."

Once I entered the castle, my vita started linking with my brain with this strange feeling. Readying my pipe, I was soon approached by a licker and a fish.

If memory served me correctly those were the only ones that would appear, excluding the rare shadows. It would be pretty nice to get those, but without almighty spells, getting one alone would be almost impossible.

At the end of this battle the shadows dropped a card. Agi was written on it.

"Garu would be better in my case." Still I equipped it, by crashing the card. I could un-equip them by using my vita. I had now three spells: zio, agi and sukukaja.

It went well for a while. I got bruises from time to time, but only bruises so far. I didn't bleed, although I was hit multiple times.

It got worse, once I entered one of the higher floors. The second of course was empty, but on the next the babies already started appearing and they could use bash.

One of them ambushed me and my back hurt a lot. I had to spam spell after spell, because I couldn't get up. In the end I had a headache and my back hurt like shit on the grill.

There was a new skill card, dia.

"Thank Thanatos..." I mutter, before crashing the card and using the spell. It cost a lot more SP or did I only felt this because of my lack of SP?

I checked on my vita and saw the spot where I have been hit was almost yellow. So red meant blood would start to spread or what?

I used my last SP for another dia. The spot turned green and I felt a lot better. I used the two soul drops I had and my headache was gone.

I walked a bit more around. In a treasure chest I found a bottle of medicine alongside pain killers.

"Game logic, never gets old."

In front of me was a new shadow, a cube. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I couldn't run I was in a room, which meant spamming zios. After three it was dead. I used five.

I hate those things, they know last resort and I didn't want to experience this!

I was only on the third floor and exhausted. I didn't have as much as I needed, but if I would stay longer I would die.

With 8000 yen and some strange 'things' in my pocket I left the castle, dragging my pipe on the ground.

"There you're!" exclaimed an excited Teddie. "I have been looking all over for you!"

'So, his mouth is moving, huh?'

"Do me a favor and let me go. And I bet you just waited here for me, since it's the only known exit." I pointed out.

"How rude!"

"Oh, shut up. I didn't want to land on you, sorry. Are we even? I need to go."

I shoved him away and walked.

"Hey, wait! You're beary suspicious."

"No I'm not the killer. If I would I would kill you!" I said. Teddie went on and on. Rolling my eyes I went out.

Problem was now with all my bruises I stood out even more. Ignoring the gossip talk, I went on, going down my list. Shaver and toothbrush were on top. I probably would go back to the inn for food. Next clothes. There were a lot of discounts, like in any other shop as big as Junes.

I knew most of it was fake, it was cheep anyway. With two big bags in each hand and an empty wallet, I walked to the inn. I arrived at 15:00 totally exhausted.

I drank water from the bathroom and took a break until 16:22.

"Great most of the day is already over."

Still, I needed _more _money. So I walked and arrived at 17:30 in the shopping district. I think he, Yousuke and Marie saw me walking into the weapon shop.

"Hello sir. Can you by any chance tell me, whether this is valuable or not?" I asked. I put out all my 'things'.

"I give you 3000 yen for those." he just said. 'Wow, wished I would have found more. So these are the materials. Pretty small, but I still need more money.'

"Alright." I said.

"Are you interested in my art kid?" he asked.

'I'm 19 for fucks sake!'

"Yes, but I don't have the money for now. Thank you."

I left the shop. Yup his eyes, Yousuke's and Marie's were following me. Great. But I had other problems, like my lack of money. Tomorrow I would only have 500 yen left. TV-World was out of question, although I felt a bit better. I just wouldn't make it back in time.

"Grr, there's gotta be a way!" I groaled. I ended up at the bulletin board. I never had the skill or the diligence for any of those. I'm useless, even for those things. Hell, if only the hospital job would be open already.

Cleaning was never the problem.

"Wait the bar that opens at night! Of course! I'm nineteen so this should be no problem as long as it is cleaning! Had a similar job before anyways. There we go, opens at 21:00."

I took one of the notes, the three still looking at me from a mailbox. Ok, that was enough.

"Are you nutshells amateur stalkers?" I asked, while sighing and turning towards them. The three came out, looking a bit ashamed, okay except for Marie.

"Oh, umm..." Yosuke began.

"You three have been watching me since I entered that shop. What's up with you guys? I'm new here and so I want to learn about my new home! What do you guys think, that I'm the serial killer? I just arrived here yesterday!" I yell and the three cringe.

"Sorry about that." said the leader in a calm and collective tone.

"Sorry won't do." I walked away. I didn't give a crap about what they were thinking. Things would come to light soon enough, maybe sooner before I actually wanted.

It was 17:45 and I decided to pass the day, by getting the town memorized. Normally I would play video games, but my life was on the line.

I found myself on the outside districts, were the hero lived. He was there shortly after me. I ignored him and made my way.

All in all I found some families playing in the garden of their houses.

"Mommy, why can't I play outside anymore?" I heard one of the kids. "Because it is too dangerous, sweetie."

"Just you wait, mommy! I'll catch the killer!" The kid said and pumped his fist up. I laughed at the sight.

Once again I was at the river. Something drives me back here every time. I sat down on the spot, where I have woken up first.

"Maybe this is my way out. I wonder if Erebus can find me in my world. That is a world that deserves to die or at least the humans." I chuckle and open up a new can of coke.

I never go out with at least one of those things. I'm a junkie.

"That was risky today."

"It is also risky, that you approach me."

Izanami sat down next to me, in the clothes she wore yesterday.

"White looks way better on you." was my comment.

"He thought so too."

"Iznagai?"

She nodded looking at the river. Maybe she had a flashback to the past.

"You know, from what I have heard he's a jerk. I mean not loving you anymore because of your looks. Okay, I'm no expert, but that's what he sounded like."

She gave me an angry look. I was sure she was going to kill me, but I then her gaze softened and she looked back to the river. I let out a relieved sigh. I took another sip, throw it to the next trash can and laid down, arms crossed behind my head.

"Anyways, why did you help me?" I hissed when my body parts began aching. Something I didn't like about my body abnormalities and I have a lot, is that my aches come hours later, they're supposed to come.

Izanami looked at me amused.

"Hard day?" she asked.

"Yeah and I only have 3000 left, because I needed to get stuff. I still need a weapon and some armor or the next trip will be hell. Also I guess, the bear will surely make me trouble."

She chuckled again and stared back to the river. "You're an unknown factor to all this. No one and I mean no one could have foreseen this. You certainly make things more interesting."

"You just like to see me being beaten up by the shadows and I guess I'll be soon into trouble with the investigation team and SEES."

Her chuckle was answer enough. "Little, fucking, sadistic god." I mutter. By now I have lost all fear of gods. I was more afraid of the death clock.

"That is another trait of you I find interesting. You're honest. You don't hide what you really think unlike other humans."

"It's called having a big mouth and it's not really the best trade. I almost gave myself away today."

"I assume you're correct. But it is not my life which is at stake."

"Thanks for the reminder." I said sarcasticly.

In the end she left, this time with me noticing and not just teleporting away. On the ground was a purse with 8000 yen.

"Seriously why? Isn't she helping me a bit too much!?"

**"Maybe she considers you as an ally for the last battle."**

"Maybe, but still our goals are different. At best I'm gonna watch from the sidelines."

**"Remember what she said: people change. You're no exception."**

"Uhuh. Let's just hope we won't have to fight her until I learned how to carry a weapon at least."

It was 19:00 when I came back. Just the right time to see Marie vanish into thin air. That reminded me I still had to equip my new skill card, but not in front of him. With my new money I decided to get my new weapon.

"Welcome back, kid."

"I'm nineteen." this time I said it out loud. "Seriously...anyways, I got the money and now I'm interested in your 'art'."

"Well look around kid. Just tell me what you want."

"I'll never get used to this." I said while looking around. This guy had it all, medieval armor, swords, bows, hell was that an 1852 shotgun!? Yeah, Call of Duty knowledge. Too bad this thing was out of my wallets reach.

"Oh man, I always wanted a shotgun." So I kept looking around. A sword would probably be the best. Oh dude that samurai armor looked pretty cool. Once I had enough money I would buy such a thing. These things are way better than medieval armors. Speaking of samurai, something caught my attention.

"Too much, too much...guess I have to go with a fake blade." That reminded me, I could check equipment with my vita.

My pipe had strength of 30 and a hit rate of 90. This sword had 55 and 96. Must be a bit lighter.

"Yo master, how much is that thing?"

"This? That'll be 5000 yen."

"Got it!"

I paid. Even with Izanami's help (still: WHY?) I had to go to the TV-World tomorrow again. No break for me. I guess that is the world of the adults. Everyday work. I kept the pipe just in case. The shaft of the sword had a belt, with which I could put it on my bag and hide it under my jacket. For the summer I needed another hiding method.

I left the shop at 19:15, which meant I still had over an hour until my new job began. Now how to spend the time? Well, I couldn't spend the time with food. 3800 was what I had. 2500 would be spend tomorrow morning. That meant I had 1300 for the rest of this day.

I think I will save up for the bus tomorrow. My aches were coming again. I wish it would be summer already, then it would be way more comfortable.

I sat down on a bench and waited, just waited. Man tonight was cold. The bus is 500 yen. I could eat something Chinese for 800.

"Nah, don't like Chinese food anyway."

"Now what do we have here!?"

'That voice! Oh hell no it can't be...!'

Yup, looking up I saw none other than King Moron.

"What are you doing here?! Can't remember seeing a scum like you in school!"

"That's because I just arrived yesterday. Besides I don't go to school anymore."

"Now look at you a slacker. Hah, bet your parents kicked you out, 'cause you just was way too lazy and now you're screwed. Now hold still I'm gonna call the police and-"

"I'm nineteen. I can decide for my own."

"Hah, I bet you will end up on the street-"

"Oh, just shut up King Moron! No wonder everyone hates you! You look ugly, you stink and you're the worst society has to offer. Makes me wonder how someone would you offer a job."

"Why you little...!"

"Shut it!" I left. If I was lucky he wouldn't be there anymore, once I got back.

"Wow that was pretty badass." I heard an excited voice. I looked behind and saw none other than Yousuke Hanamura. From that moment I decided not to go to work today. I was just tired.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Whoa calm down, I just want to talk."

"And I want to go back to the inn. I already missed the last bus."

"Well, I guess that means you have time to talk."

I sighed, but gave in. "Okay, so what is it?"

"Well uhh, well that was pretty badass." he said.

"You already said that." I pointed out. "Anything else mister stalker?"

"Stalker!? Oh you mean what happened today..."

"Yeah. So is there anything specific? I'm really tired."

"Oh umm, okay. Hey why don't you meet me and my friends tomorrow after school?"

"When does school end?"

"Huh?!"

"I don't go to school, if you haven't noticed. So when does it end?"

"Uhh, well around 14:30."

"15:00 it is then. I don't guarantee I'll actually come, could be you'll find my corpse hanging from an antenna." I laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"Hey that is not funny!" He was completely serious.

"I know." I turn around. "I don't know what it means to lose someone dear to you. I haven't experienced it yet. And personally if it goes after me, I'd prefer rather dying myself, than seeing my friends die. I guess that's why I'm closing myself out."

I wanted to go, but then something came into my mind.

"Hey, tell me, what would you do, if you knew, you would die in a year?"

"H-huh? W-well...I-I don't know."

"Huh, well I know what I would do."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"Not going to die." I grinned and walked away.

Around 20:00 I was back at the inn. Once I entered the dining room, my vita was reacting again. This time Chie was present too. She wore one of the yukatas. It looked like she was doing a sleepover. She and Yukiko were sitting on a table. Yukiko looked like she was about to fell over.

I resumed to eating and watching TV. There was still the news about the girl who woke up from the coma and how many doctors wanted to study her body.

"Creeps, the girl had been out for a few weeks and they won't give her some rest." I commented. Next on the news were the still unsolved murder cases.

"What should I think of her? She didn't kill them, but she was the one who started this. Oh man, at the moment I can't take her out anyway."

I ate slowly. My aches were still there. "Oh man, I'm gonna throw in those painkillers tonight."

_Since not too much happened with my OC, I'll do something I didn't plan. I'll change the POV._

**Location: Port Island, SEES Dorm**

**Time 15:00**

**Hamuko POV**

Finally back at the dorm. Seriously it took way too much effort to get out of this stupid hospital. I hate hospitals!

I told everyone that I was fine, but my brother wanted to keep me there, although he hates hospitals as much as I do.

When we were back at the dorm, we were greeted with a loud WELCOME BACK!

I smiled at my friends antics. Shinjiro had cooked. He woke up from his coma on the day I fell into it. Chidori I heard regained her memories after the Abyss of Time incident. Chidori had showed me some her paintings. They were pretty awesome. She was now going to Gekkougan too, thanks to Mitsuru. I wished I could have seen the faces of the boys, when they saw that Junpei of all people had a girlfriend.

Koromaru had tackled me down the instance he and Ken came back from the walk. Aigis almost killed me with her hug. It would have gotten worse, if Shinjiro wouldn't have called for dinner.

God I missed that so much. It was as delicious as always. Later I found out Fuuka had helped. Shinji had given her lessons.

Minato kept an eye on me the whole time, as if I could collapse any moment. I think Aigis gave him a status update every 15 minutes. Everyone told me what happened so far in the world.

Mitsuru had founded the shadow operatives, an organization, that looked for any shadow activities. Apparently she had a hunch on some new activities, but still needed to confirm it. My bother scolded her only for the mentioning of those so called activities, since he knew I was always in for a fight. I laughed and punched him playfully. He just gave me a look: "You are NOT going anywhere."

Aigis had gotten some upgrades. She had now real human skin, which sadly wasn't good for combat. I heard from Junpei (who else) that Aigis asked for even more...specific upgrades, for specific body parts.

How she was able to convince Mitsuru was beyond me. We had a nice day. In the evening I told them what happened at the seal.

"Well, most of the time it was pretty boring. Erebus really isn't much of a talker except: I will kill you, no one can stop me and more clichés. Seriously he didn't even want to play fetch with me." I pouted. The rest chuckled.

"Then yesterday something was different. You know, I always felt Nyx presence behind me the whole time." Everyone was now looking at me with curiosity.

"But yesterday I felt a second presence."

"WHAT!?"

There were many exclamations and it was Mitsuru who calmed the rest down.

"Yeah, well I don't know who or what the presence was for that matter. Then I felt a surge of energy and next thing I know the two were gone."

"WHAT!?"

"Gone!?"

"But how is this possible!?"

"Does that mean-"

"No." I cut Aigis off. "After the two were gone, I was released immediately. Erebus ignored me and stepped in. Next thing I hear him shout: 'Where is she? Why can't I sense her= You can't hide from me forever!'

As far as I know, he's still there. I think he can't leave the place until he found Nyx. My bet is she is with the second presence I felt, though I still can't say what it was or where they are." I finished.

There was a lot of talk, until Mitsuru stood up. "So basically, Nyx escaped along with the second 'presence'. However we don't know the motive of this 'presence'. I will immediately look into the matter."

"Count me in!" I pump my fist up. "NO!" came the immediate responds from everyone. My brother took out some handcuffs.

"Aigis hold her still."

"Hey wait!" I stood up, slowly taking a few steps back.

"I am sorry Hamuko-san, but this is for your best. Surrender immediately."

Everyone looked with a mixture of surprise and amusement. I couldn't expect any help from them.

I ran away upstairs. Aigis followed me immediately. I must be out of shape, because she caught me on the third floor already.

"I am sorry, Hamuko-san." she said, while dragging me in my room. Minato followed with the handcuffs. "Hey, this is a bad joke."

"This is no joke." My brother said. "Hey and what about when I need the bathroom!?"

Aigis didn't listen and hold one of my arms, while Minato cuffed me on the bed.

"When she wants to go, cuff both of her arms and follow her."

"Understood, Minato-san." She said. My brother gave her a deep kiss. I saw her eyes lighten up. Then both turned towards me. Minato came bit closer.

"I won't lose you again." He said.

"If I promise not to run away, will you un-cuff me?"

Minato smiled and hugged me. Aigis made me free from the cuffs.

"If you do anything stupid, Aigis will cuff more than just your arm. I already have Mitsuru's approval."

I rolled my eyes. Figures.

"Hamuko-san, you should rest. If you wish Minato-san, I will keep an eye on her."

"Nah, don't worry about it Aigis. And drop the san already."

"Yeah, he's right. You're now part of the family." I smiled at her. I could see how my brother could fall for her. Aigis gave me another hug and the two left me in my room. I was more exhausted, than I wanted to admit. Still I stayed awake. There was at least one person who I had to talk to.

He came after 10 minutes. I looked directly onto his tiny figure. Call me a creep, but a ten year old boy is my boyfriend.

He came to my bed and I felt like an insect. His gaze pierced through me. He probably didn't know whether he should be angry or happy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. He was angry and I was sure he was ready to break up with me.

"Minato told you?"

"He and Aigis knew from the beginning. Koromaru told Aigis."

His hand clenched into a fist.

"I understand. Nothing I will say, will satisfy you. If you don't want this anymore, I understand."

I looked up at the ceiling, holding the tears back. "I don't deserve someone like you. You deserve someone better."

He slapped me. My eyes widened. He had never done such a thing. He grabbed me by my color.

"Have you already forgotten what you mean to me?! I thought...I thought I...-"

I cut him off, by kissing his lips. His eyes widened, but then he closed them and kissed me back.

He spent the night with me (not what you creeps think!).

_Crap still no 5000 words. I need to go on._

**Location: Dojima Residence**

**Time: 21:30**

**Yu POV**

"Narukami speaking." Yu took his cell phone.

"Hey Yu, this is Yosuke. I have talked to the guy we saw in the TV-World. I also talked to Teddie. Looks like the guy had an encounter with the bear."

"An encounter?"

"He landed on top of the dumb bear."

We both laughed for a while.

"So, he's meeting us at Junes after school tomorrow."

"Did you got his name?" I asked.

"Umm, no I forgot to ask."

"Oh, Yosuke." I face palmed. How can you forget something like this? This is the first thing you do by meeting someone new!

"Oh yeah! I got a call from Chie. She said the guy is staying at the Amagi Inn. According to Yukiko, he checked in yesterday in the cheapest room."

"Okay, we'll meet up tomorrow. Oh and just in case, bring those things with you."

"I got you partner. Well, see you tomorrow."

I hung up and went back to the living room, where his cousin and uncle were eating.

"Who was it?" asked Dojima.

"Yosuke. He wants me to introduce to a new friend. It is that new boy in town. He talked to him today."

"I see. Well don't bother him too much; he's having a rough time."

"I will uncle."

"I know, you're not that kind of guy."

I decide to read the last pages of my book before heading to bed. After I was finished I did so. I had a dream of the velvet room.

"Welcome to the velvet room. Do not be alarmed, you're fast asleep in the real world."

I nod at Igor. Margaret and Marie were at the same position as always.

"Now then, the reason I summoned you, is because of the man you will be meeting tomorrow."

"What about him? Is he the killer?"

"He is an unknown factor. One neither I, nor any of the gods could foresee."

"There're gods out there?!"

"Oh yes, quite a few indeed. May I remind you, you have summoned some of them already, during your time in the shadow world?"

That's right. My first persona was Izanagi. So there are others out there? I should have figured that out.

"You said he is an unknown factor. What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately that is all I can say."

Igor seemed frustrated. Margaret seemed worried for some reason. An unknown factor huh? Just when I thought I would finally get used to it all.


	3. Day 3

**Day 3 Meeting the Investigation Team**

**Date: April 22 2011**

**Location: Amagi Inn**

**Time: 9:00**

I almost had destroyed my cell phone, but then I remembered I didn't had the money to buy a new one. My whole body was working against.

"Komm schon, steh auf du Sack!" ('Come on, stand up you idiot!' Word by word I said bag)

**"Perhaps we should not go into the TV-World today."**

"I need money or else the next night I spend outside." I said groaning while standing up. I felt like crap. I was so not used to so much stress on my body.

"Let's hope we find a golden shadow. It would save us some time and maybe I could finally rest for one day. If memory serves me right, they give 10000 yen each. I think I'm gonna summon you, just in case."

**"I don't think this is wise. You could lose consciousness, if you summon me so early."**

"Well fuck..."

So back to routine. Breakfast, shoving everything down until it all gets out and to the bus.

When I arrived at Junes I was broke again. Maybe I should have taken the job yesterday. Anyways, if my new weapon was worth the money, everything should be fine. I jumped through the television and landed on Teddie, again.

"OUCH!"

"Owiiiee..." he whined.

"I really should work on my landing..." I said while rolling off from Teddie.

"There you're!" He pointed at me, while he turned back to his standard form.

"Yeah, yeah..." I groaned. I slowly stood up and put on my glasses.

"Now, you're going to answer me some questions."

"Yeah, yeah, oh man, I'm too tired for this."

I walked towards Yukiko's castle.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Teddie exclaimed, while following me.

"The castle, I need money."

"B-but there are shadows!" he said in a panic.

"Yeah and shadows have money. I need money, so I'm going there."

"W-waiiit!"

He followed me until we reached the castle. I went inside and he followed afterwards.

"Ahhh. I smell two enemies behind the corner! We should go away, while we can!"

"Yo, shadows!" I shouted. As Teddie said, two lickers came flying around the corner. Teddie panicked. "Zio! Zio!" I shouted and two light electro bolts killed them.

"Whaat!? How did you do that without a persona!?"

"Honestly? I have no clear idea. Anyways 300 yen won't do. Let's go."

With Teddie things were much easier. Sure my vita had radar, but I couldn't put it away that fast. So along with the little bear shadow, I made way more progress. My new weapon turned out to be really good, although the blade was fake. I used more and more my newfound agility and with my luck I landed a lot of critical hits.

Teddie was also awesome with remembering the shadows weaknesses. He had analyzed them all already. I also found a garu, bufu and a cleave skill card.

When I first used cleave, I felt exhausted. I wanted to call it a day. With Teddies help I managed to get to the fifth floor without any necessary injuries.

"Ahh, a rare monster! Over there!"

"Shh! It didn't notice us." I tried to be stealthy, so I approached it slowly. Too bad a hand just had to come and attacked me.

"Crap!" My face was bleeding. "Grr! Cleave!" It was a critical. The hand was dead, but the other hand was gone.

"Are you alright?"

"More or less...wait I have a traestro gem."

Outside the castle I used dia, until the bleeding stopped. Too bad there was blood all over my face. I couldn't go outside like this.

"You, don't look so good..."

"Don't worry, the bleeding stopped. But I need to wash myself before I go back. Water, water...I got an idea."

"Where are you going now?" he whined.

"The shopping district. The vending machines have cans with water."

We were walking towards a foggy place, a place where there is nothing but fog, while something hit me.

"By the way, I never introduced myself. I'm Jack. And you?"

"I'm Teddie."

'Good introduction done.'

"Thanks for the help today. You saved me from a lot of trouble. You're awesome."

"Oh, hehehehehehe..."

His cheeks were red. Luckily I knew he was into girls.

"So uuhh, how come you can use this power without a persona?"

'Can't remember him being that smart.' "On my first trip here, when I first fought shadows I found a card laying on the ground. They're called skill cards. I can use them to teach myself the skills written on it. That reminds me, here look." I took out a bufu card I still hadn't equipped. I crashed it and now I had the four elements, cleave and Sukukaja, meaning I had one free slot.

"You're awesome Jackie."

'Knew he would call me that.'

"Thanks. Oh we're here already? Gotta remember the shortcut."

"Hey Jackie, what is a vending machine?" Teddie asked.

"Come I'll show you." I took out some money, lost a tongue in the process, one of the materials, pretty small actually. Anyways I took out a soda and orange juice for Teddie.

'I wonder if someone's refilling them.'

Teddie meanwhile tried to swallow the whole can.

"Oh dude, let me help you." I showed him how to open the can.

"Mmmmm, this is tasty!" he cheered.

"Cheers." I laughed and began cleaning my face. A mirror would have helped. I somehow liked this shopping district more, probably because of the colors.

I looked at my watch. Around lunch, but I ate a lot of peach seeds, because I kind of overdid it with cleave. Nyx scolded me more than just ones. Well luckily I had 10000 yen thanks to Ted and a lot of treasure luck (told ya it is broke) and I still had time until I would me the others.

"Hey Ted, can you show me where the first victim appeared?"

"Umm, why?" he asked. He looked a bit worried.

"I'm just curious. Oh and here."

"Weeeheeee. Follow me!" I gave him another orange juice and for me coke, what else?

The way to the, if I remember correctly it was called 'eerie room' or something along those lines, it was not that far from the entrance. I could now bring the joke 'I can see my house from here!', but Teddie wouldn't understand.

Oh I will so bring this joke, before the second phase of the fight against Adachi or rather this Sagiri eye thingy.

When we walked, I have to admit, I was a bit scared, seeing the rope and the stool and all the posters. Hopefully Yosuke really didn't piss his pants.

"So much for death makes life worth living, hehe..." Teddie was outside. He was too scared of this place. I sat down on the bed, giving my legs a break. I decided to check my body on my vita.

"Some bruises on my chest, back, they're everywhere. Oh man, can't wait to see everything once I get to the shower. Oh yeah, I still need to know, where I can do my laundry. I can ask the team later."

I walked toward a wall, touching it with my hand. "So beyond there lies Magatsu-Inaba. Good thing it is closed or else I would be screwed."

This was actually the perfect situation for Izanami to troll me, by opening the way. Luckily she didn't.

I took another look at the rope. "I know I thought of suicide myself already...almost did actually. The only thing that kept me was my fear of heights. Luckily I never got my fingers on a real gun or I'd be screwed." 'And Nyx would still be sealed. Seriously one of the things that are worse than death is being trapped somewhere. On top is still torture. Wait according to my logic, life is worse than death. Oh right, that's how I planned doing suicide in the first place.'

I looked around a bit more, but found nothing of interest. I walked outside.

"Thanks for bringing me here. We can go back now."

Teddie leaded the way back. He was way better with orientation. He found the places in the TV-World much quicker. It also felt a lot safer to walk in a group than just alone.

'Still I can't join them. There's too much I'm hiding. Hell I know the whole answer, who, why, what, where, I know everything. But that won't help them. They're too weak and so am I! The thing I can do is to sustain the damage.'

**"There is a possibility they won't be able to grasp the truth without some of the events."**

'You mean like growing up. Like a child if it never left his or her home, his immune system will never grow. And with no experience with others, your personality will never grow. Damn it! Still, I will keep Nanako save. I will let Namatame escape and then-'

**"You're forgetting the butterfly effect. Who knows what will happen, if you save the girl?"**

'Grrr, let's think about this later. This is the third day, we got time. Maybe we'll come up with something.'

I left the TV-World around 12:30. That meant I had over 2 hours time. I bought a bag where I could stuff my weapon (or weapons if you include the pipe for the outside world) and the materials. My medicine, pain killers and soul drops I left in my pockets. Medicine was good to restore HP. I used a lot of physical attacks and my arms were heavy.

On a side note, the clouds had come out. I should check the weather in the actual game.

I drove to the shopping district, to the weapon shop and sold all the materials. He seemed happy, although he gave me a lot of money. With 15000 yen (!?) I didn't had to go to the TV-World the next day, which was good, since my body began working against me. Totally overdid it with the physical attacks.

You know I stop with magic when my head hurts, but as you already know; my body is not working normal, so the aches come later. Probably because of the adrenaline that comes out during battle.

For the first time I went to the little snack shop. I bought some donuts and coke and went outside. The busses don't come too often, so I had to wait until I drove back to Junes. I arrived at 14:00. The rest would be there in the next hour, probably earlier.

I went outside. "Now what should I get? Steak is not mine...they don't have so much Japanese stuff. Oh, they got Schnitzel! Sweet, good ol' German food! Nice to know. Okay Schnitzel and French fries!"

And not to forget the coke.

I sat down to the table the team usually uses for their discussions. I began digging in.

"Not bad, better than on the place I used to work." We didn't have fries, but we had Schnitzel. I worked at a bakery/café at the main train station of my hometown, that's why we had this stuff. Speaking of hometown, I wonder if there's a second me in this world.

'Hey Nyx, did you ever get something to eat?'

**"No."**

'Oh girl, you missed something. We gotta find a way to undo that!'

**"Did you just call me girl?"**

o.O

A headache later I resumed eating. Ok, I would have, but then I heard someone.

"Hey!" Sounded like Yosuke.

In fact Chie, Yosuke and their leader approached me.

"You're early." said the magician while blinking with one eye.

"Apparently I didn't die today. Your bear friend was a lot of help."

They were taken aback. I sighed.

"Let's lay the cards on the table. You guys have seen me in the TV-World. I can only repeat myself, I'm not the murderer. Any other questions?"

They sat down (after Chie got some steak).

"So...how much do you know?" asked Yosuke.

'Too much.' "The midnight channel shows the next victim, I know about the fog and I have fought some shadows. In fact I live from hunting shadows."

"WHAT!?"

"Does anybody ever told you, you scream like a harpy? What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Yu Narukami, these are Chie Satonaka and Yosuke Hanamura."

"Jack Samuels, from Germany. Don't ask about my name, I don't get it either with a German Dad and a Russian mother."

"Are you a persona user?" asked Yu.

"Now here comes the strange thing. Do you guys know what skill cards are?"

"You mean those?" Yu took out a Tarukaja.

"Hmm, I could use this." The others didn't seem fazed. Looks like they've gotten used to this.

"Yeah, instead of using a persona, I can equip myself with up to 8 of these things."

"WHAT!?"

"Shut up or I'll shove your throat with your steak!" I shouted.

**"Temper, temper..."**

'Oh god, not you too.'

Yu seemed unfazed. It was like he was taking the information and storing it for later.

'I better be careful with what I say. Hmm he or Phoenix Wright, who is the better investigator?'

"Where did you get your glasses?" he asked.

"Someone is pulling strings." I answered. "I received an SMS. Behind the TV at Junes was a pipe and my glasses. I don't know who send it, it said UNKNOWN. Not to mention my cell phone is malfunctioning."

"Malfunctioning?" asked Chie.

"What do you mean?" followed Yosuke.

I put it out. Luckily it was far from being the newest model, it only had color and a little camera. I showed them the NO SIGNAL.

"Since I arrived here, it is that way. I dropped it pretty high the other day. Something must be broken."

...

"Anyways, we have decided to investigate these murder cases and-"

"I won't join."

"What?!"

"But why?"

I stood up and took my plate. "I have various reasons. If someone gets kidnapped, I will help you, but until then, I got my own problems to solve. I left my parents to become independent. I can't hunt shadows forever. It's kind of a stupid reason, I know, but that's how I am. Anyways, I see you guys around."

I left. The three went on with discussing things. They totally overlooked I knew about persona. How so, if I don't have one myself?

'Wonder if they will figure this out.'

**"If so, then we're in trouble."**

'We can always say Teddie informed us. Did he say something along those lines?'

**"...He did."**

'Good to know. I wonder if Rise will later be able to detect you. I guess then we will have to tell them about our little...dilemma.'

I went outside and surprise, surprise, Samegawa again.

"Really? How- Oh fuck off, might as well look around, maybe I will find something."

I discovered the playground on top of the hill, didn't give it too much though. There was nothing much to see, except it looked really good. I found a way that lead out of town. It looked like you could go for a walk there.

'Maybe it leads me, where you have a complete overview.'

I had nothing better to do. I would relax the whole next day, so might as well give it a try. You never know what you find by simply going around your living area. Okay I almost entered a place where they train to shoot for the military, but luckily no one was there. And luckily no one saw me taking pictures.

I found the sign later, where it was written that it was forbidden to take pictures.

At the side of the way were some berry bushes. Too bad I didn't know any of them. Could be poisonous. Well now was not the time for them to grow anyway.

After some more time I found myself at the overview.

"Holy shit, well damn. That easily compare to the overview of my town, since you can only overview parts of it. At least no old, stinking medieval tower."

Or was it roman? Dunno, my city was founded by romans, but I didn't know all the differences.

"My art teacher (all of them) would kill me."

**"I have never seen something so beautiful."**

"You sound like, you're getting out less, than I do and that means A LOT!"

**"I can't help it. Everything I touch dies."**

"Sweet, another problem for my give you a whole new body idea."

I sighed and leaned against the railing.

"362 days left. Any ideas?"

**"I have talked too much for the day. Until later."**

'Nice, just keep a look for things I am overlooking 'kay?'

I took a seat at the nearby bench.

'Think Jackie, think! Consider everything you know about the SMT-series! Someone put you here! Either to destroy the world with Nyx or help the girl. The latter would mean Elizabeth. So far I haven't meat anyone from the velvet room. Marie doesn't really count. Izanami COULD be lying about what she said. DOub it somehow. Must be my personal influence here.

Another topic, my shadow. Either someone or something holds it back or it can't appear because I'm from another world, dimension whatever.

Could it be something from my world? Doubt it.

Maybe I am in a coma and imagining things. No, it's way too clear for that. At the same time, I never had been in a coma before.

Next topic, the investigation team is now on me. They're gonna 'spy' on me for sure.'

I had to laugh. Their 'spying' was just ridiculous. Just think of how Chie and Yosuke spy on Kanji!

"Maybe I'll take a seat from the sidelines."

Money wouldn't be a problem for one or two days. I should get the mini-job from the bar tomorrow.

"Hmm, tomorrow is already planned and I don't have any leads to go on."

I walked back and arrived at 18:00 in the town. "What to do now? Mmm, the bookstore, haven't been there yet."

It was really pretty small and didn't have much. I was the only customer. I didn't find anything interesting, so I left rather quickly. My body started to protest.

'I should go back, before it gets worse.'

Inside the bus I looked at the streetlights. 'Dark already? We have almost summer!'

My mind drifted towards the last day at home:

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting at the local bar. I hadn't come often, but the waiter already knew what I wanted. I had to go early to work today, because a lot of co-workers got sick. Seriously since November last year, they call every week to tell me a change on the plan._

_I could go home, but only my dad was at home. Most time he talks to me it is simply yelling or asking whether I had a job or how he had it at home. Okay the last part is nothing new. He often talked about his home and that I had a chance he did not had._

_Well too bad I don't WANT it. I did what I could; I have enough references to get a job, which is not considered to be a down-class job or whatever you call it._

_The barkeeper gave me my order and I thanked him. There's a football match going on and a lot of people are watching it. I put out my headphones and plug them into my laptop. I was watching youtube videos. Soccer is not mine, like a lot of other stuff._

_At the same time I'm writing a fanfic, which is covering the left side of my desktop. Internet was free from the barkeeper._

_My thoughts drifted to yet another fanfic I planned already weeks ago. I would start it once I'm finished with that one._

_But first I needed to go to the bathroom. Out of habit I unplugged my laptop and plugged my mp3. Then I walked downstairs. I stumbled half way and then-_

"Then I woke up at the seal." I mumble. "Strange...I stumble and land in a new world...oh yeah, Nyx said I am an 'innocent soul'." I chuckled. I was too hype to register that statement properly. "Oh Nyx, I'm far from innocent. Even I have my flaws...let's see I stole trading cards...food from my work (everyone doesn't pay, although it is 25% less)...downloaded music illegal and another thing, every boy does.

Oh right and then there's the thing I'm not telling things, although I could stop things."

I shook my head. 'Izanami had made her statement. Adachi had a gun and even if I ambush him, I don't think I'm ready to kill a human. Namatame? I think Izanami would have something against it, when I talked to him.'

I entered the inn. The woman at the counter gave me my key. It was time for a shower. Hot-springs cost a bit extra and I didn't need that, really.

My body was now aching everywhere and my stomach just had to mention his displeasure too. I dragged myself to the dining hall. I met Yukiko on the way, but we didn't interact in any way. The TV-World must have a pretty neat effect if you're trapped in there for more than a day.

I helped myself with some rice and sauce. I wouldn't get much down today. I would have to set up my alarm clock in order to not miss breakfast.

On the news was something about an increased rate of young drunk drivers.

'Trivial news...why did I expect something important in the first place? This is the third day, I have to be patient. I have a feeling SEES will come around this year. Normally they wouldn't come until the arena events, but now that the girl is out...oh man if she noticed me and if she _remembers _me, than I'm pretty much screwed. I bet Aigis will kill me the instant they pressed the information out, that when I die, Nyx will die.'

'Wait didn't she mention gods can't die? Maybe it has something to do with her being in my soul. Who cares? I'm thinking too much lately, I should play and let my brain go empty.'

That's exactly what I did. I finished and resumed to playing with my vita for a while. I checked the weather: sunny.

'Great, I should check the actual temperature in the actual news.' I thought face palming. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

I laid down on the bed. There was one thing I needed to make clear for sure.

'Yo Nyx?'

**"Yes?"**

'If we don't find a way, you don't mind if we shoot ourselves?'

**"No. I'd rather die, then being manipulated. It was not a pleasant experience."**

'Okay. Oh man I have no idea on what to do. I can see it; we will live through the year without having something accomplished. I wonder how SEES will react ones they find out. I bet at least one of them will try to kill us.'

**"I'm not sure. But I don't know any of them. What do you have in mind with Izanami?"**

'Except not getting killed? So far, if everything goes after it was originally planned she will die. Still, a part of me just wants to punch her for what she is doing. Can't the gods just leave the humans alone? Well, I guess that is what happened in my world.'

**"Another world, who was it who brought you here and why? These questions need to be answered."**

'Well if we don't find anything, we can check, after we found a solution for our current problem.'

**"Tomorrow you shouldn't go into the TV-World."**

'Don't plan. I have enough money for tomorrow at least. But I think I will start the mini-job tomorrow. I just hope I don't need a bank account. If anyone finds out, no matter whether it is SEES or the police, I'm pretty much screwed. Maybe I'll need you as a witness. Let's cross our fingers the girl won't use Great Seal on the two of us. I sure don't want that. It's pretty boring up there, you know?'

_Since my lack of ideas I will change the POV to Hamuko and Yu every end_

**Location: SEES Dorm**

**Time: 9:00**

**Hamuko POV**

Ken had to go to school today, like the rest. However, Mitsuru, Akihiko and Minato were still there. Minato had insisted and since he's my brother, Mitsuru made some arrangements. She had also considered a private doctor, who made a quick check-up on me, only to consider me healthy.

"I told you, I am fine!"

Minato smacked my head. He was pretty touchy on the subject. I wasn't allowed to do anything the rest of the day. I would soon resume my normal school life again.

At one point Mitsuru and Akihiko left, probably looking into the Nyx matter. If she would try to destroy the world again, we were in trouble. So far, the dark hour was not back, but that didn't have to mean anything.

I talked with Minato about it. He was worried too, but more about me. I guess I would act the same way, if he would have sacrificed himself for the world.

I played with Koromaru and his tennis ball until evening. Ken and I went with him for a walk, to have some alone time. I still scolded Koromaru, for telling Aigis, but one look with his whiney face and I had forgiven him immediately.

By coincidence it was a full moon that night. I looked up and wondered what exactly happened. The velvet room had disappeared. Was it over? Has the world been saved? Or is there another wild card, fighting his own ordeal? I didn't know at that point and I didn't want to be honest. I wanted to live. Besides, Koromaru at least wants to play fetch.

_And here's the next one_

**Location: Junes Food Court**

**Time: 15:00**

**Yu POV**

"What was that just now? He turned down our offer, before we even spoke it out loud!" said Yosuke.

"Hey guys, he said something about someone pulling strings and that someone hid the glasses for him. The killer maybe?" considered Chie.

"I dunno. For all we know he could be lying, to give us a false lead." said Yosuke.

"I don't think so." I disagreed. "He was too open for this and he told us about his skills too."

"Hey, didn't he say he met Teddie? Maybe the bear knows something!"

"Let's go!" I announced. Yosuke had a point. Hopefully Teddie was okay. My worries were for no reason.

"Teddie, did the guy from yesterday came here recently?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean Jackie! Yep! He was here for something he called 'money'. He also showed me what a vending machine was, oh and he gave me this stuff he called oronge jeez? Something along this..."

"Oh dear, he bribed Teddie." said Chie.

I ignored her. "Teddie, tell us exactly what he did."

"Right away sensei!"

Teddie told us he was really hunting shadows for money. He even appreciated Teddie's help. It seemed he had been fighting on his own. Jack also showed him how he used the skill cards. He was injured on the face. He stopped the bleeding, but had blood left.

I didn't know how Jack got the idea on testing this in the first place, but the vending machines in the false shopping district, worked like the ones at home. He had bought Teddie some orange juice, so he would lead Jack to the place where the announcer died.

Unfortunately Teddie waited outside, because he didn't like the room.

"Thanks Teddie, you helped us a lot."

We decided to call it a day afterwards.

I hoped Teddie would be able to provide us with some answers, but it only threw up some questions. Jack, the unknown factor. He was hiding something, I wished I knew it.

'What are you hiding? Why didn't he want to join?'

I shook my head clear and entered the residence. "Welcome back."

...

Dojima wasn't there. It meant he wouldn't return until tomorrow. I decided to sneak out. Nanako wouldn't say anything.

I walked towards the shopping district. No one was around. I stopped at the bulletin board and took on some jobs, like making envelopes or origami. When I came to the little shop, I found out it was apparently a bar.

When I walked inside, there was some kind of aura in the place. The frog statue was smoking something and I got a bit dizzy. The shop owner wore a red dress and lipstick and had made her hair fine.

I found out she had some kind of split personality. She compared herself with a butterfly.

What got my attention was that she was looking for jewels. I found some jewels in the TV-World. I offered her some and she was really excited. Turned out she traded equipment for jewels.

'First Daidara and now this. What is wrong with this town?'

I traded some jewels for new boots for Chie. This case was far from over and it was better to get prepared.

She was also looking for fish food for her fish, but I didn't have anything at the moment.

When I went outside I asked myself if the shop woman ever slept. Because during the day she managed her shop and at night she had the bar.

Since I still had time I visited the velvet room to fuse some personas. Yukiko's shadow had been tough.

Margaret seemed a bit angry for some reason and was mumbling about something. Marie seemed amused by Margaret's expression, while I found it quite terrifying. I think she ones mentioned the word sister.

I couldn't bring up the courage to ask her about it. I gave Marie some new skill cards and fused some more personas. I left afterwards and went home, deciding to study a bit before heading to bed.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4 I refuse**

**Date: April 23 2011**

**Location: Amagi Inn**

**Time: 5:00**

"FUCK!" I yelled before jerking up.

**"What is wrong?"**

"Nothing..." I panted "Just...a nightmare...oh man...five in the morning? Oh great jerk of a badass..."

I put my hands on my face, falling back on the bed. I didn't remember the details and the more I tried, the more I forgot. But I was pretty sure it had something to do with my father and telling me I would fail.

"I will punch him in the face, if I ever get back."

**"Why?"**

"Multiple reasons. For one, he never shuts up about his past and wants to control my life. Urrgh I can't sleep. Hey, I know it will cost us talk time for the day, but what about your father? From all I researched you were born from chaos and that could mean anything."

**"Chaos is my father and mother at the same time. It is literally everywhere. I never had parents, like others."**

"Oh, sorry."

**"Never mind. I find this kind of talk, rather...like some weight is put away from my shoulders."**

"You never talked about your problems? Well, I guess I am the same. I never open up too much. I complain over small things, so no one sees what's really hurting me. For example I always complain over my father and being controlled, but what really hurts, there was one time I tried to open up, but he didn't get it. That hurt a lot. I'm lucky I don't remember the details. Must have blocked them out. Sorry if I'm annoying you."

**"You're not, but you should rest."**

"I'm gonna relax the whole day anyways. No TV-World, that's for sure."

I finally managed to fall asleep and was woken up at nine from my cell phone. If it wouldn't be for breakfast, I would have ignored it.

You know what sucks on living alone? You have to take care of so much! What I completely not thought about was laundry! I noticed it, when I put on some other clothes on that day.

I asked the woman at the counter. Turned out a laundry was just down the street. I simply visited it to check the prizes.

So what to do now? TV-World had taken most of my time, but I would most likely die, if I would go in today, I was still exhausted.

I didn't have school and didn't plan on going anyways. I had pretty much the layout in my mind, at least for the important places of the town.

I didn't need any new blades for my shaver. Maybe I should buy some extra shampoo and some toothpaste and a new toothbrush?

Meh, I had nothing better to do. I emptied my bag, except for my pipe (don't wanna be called a drug dealer with all the different pain killers I found) and rode with the next bus towards Junes.

The theme gets annoying after some time, in my opinion. Why didn't they have any radio music playing, like back at home?

Speaking of music...

'Hey Nyx, wanna hear some of the persona themes?'

**"I would be delighted."**

'Okay just a sec. Some of them are simple level themes. Why didn't I delete them already? Here we go: Burn my Dread.'

I opened a playlist with actual music and some battle themes I liked. The velvet room theme was there too. Doubled. I didn't delete the persona 4 version.

The people of Junes recognized me already. It freaked me out inwardly. Seriously small town, plus coming to the same area again, it just freaked me out how many people already memorized me. Normally no one gives me even a first glance!

Out of an old habit, I checked the games too. Man, I had to restrain myself from buying some of the things; you couldn't buy in Europe yet or at all. Japanese and Americans have it so good.

I found Adachi slacking off at the court. I didn't approach him. It was better he wouldn't memorize me too, although he could have seen me entering the TV.

If it ever came to a fight I would have to use Nyx, something I didn't look forward to do. I still needed to get on the same level as the investigation team. Sure I could give SEES a little tip, but who knows what will happen, when they show up, way too early? Especially if they have one who can probably identify Nyx inside me?

Speaking of her, I didn't feel anything ripping my soul apart. Maybe later. It was the fourth day only.

Giving SEES a tip was a temptation I had a hard time to withstand. I even checked the ticket prizes for Port Island. Well, I wanted to go there anyway, when I at least had spells like zionga. No use sticking around in Inaba for a year and finding nothing.

"The school, the places the shadows appeared..." I listed some spots I would go to, to simply find anything at all. I even considered Yakushima, but I would need a hell lot of money or help. I sighed.

I wasn't really into telling anyone about my situation. I was scared about their reactions. Especially Aigis, who would probably not think for too long until deciding to finish me.

I left Junes at 11:12. What to do now? There's nothing much to do for a nerd. Maybe I really should hang out with him, but he probably won't get a social link or I will replace someone who has more need for his advice.

What was I anyway? Death due to Nyx? Magician? Temperance? Jester?

I didn't know. I sat down on a bench at the shopping district. From time to time actual cars would come by. I totally forgot this was a road actually. And next to me is the gas station. As if this wasn't proof enough, that there was a road.

"My brain is so messed up, sometimes."

I considered talking to Izanami. I was just so bored, I didn't care about the risks, that she could actually kill me in an instant.

I considered telling Dojima about the midnight channel, although I myself had never seen it in actual TV. I shivered. The next one would be Kanji. Oh man, oh man.

I considered warning Kanji, but he would pretty much beat me up. Maybe I should help him, beating up those bikers? Great, the police would take me in and notice, that I don't have any papers.

Best case scenario, they would send me back to Germany. BUT my pass was given to me in 2012, next year. Meaning they would think it is fake. I am so screwed. You are so limited in what you can do without any papers.

I must have dozed off. The only other time it happened was ONLY one time in school. Seriously we were more occupied with texting and playing rather than sleeping during class.

Yeah, I had a whole lot of dump teachers. Not all of course, but still, there are a lot who either don't care or really don't notice you didn't make any homework.

Back to dozing off, guess where I woke up?

"Welcome to the velvet room."

"Dude, do something against the nose. Don't tell me you're actually using it to fight? Who designed you anyway? Phil? Meh, I guess I should blame ATLUS."

Marie snickered and Margaret? She didn't look happy from the beginning. Just in case, I took of my vita and at least readied summoning Nyx. I was a so called unknown factor. Who knew what was in their minds?

Anyways, Igor ignored my last statement and went on.

"We finally meet, my boy."

'I'm 19 for fucks sake!'

"I assume you know why you're here?"

"You want me to sign one of those double etched contracts. Seriously, if he or she or both, I dunno, wouldn't have signed, would the magician shadow still have appeared?" I think my grammar was sucking again.

My question was left unanswered and a piece of paper was shoved before me.

"I chose this fate of my own free will."

Now here's the thing. I'm not smart or anything, don't take me wrong, but I spent many times thinking about games and read a lot of fanfics about persona and what could happen if not signing up.

'I could sign, but then again, what does that mean? In the end, I could have the same fate like she had. It could be my only way out. But do I really want to have my life determined again by someone else? Okay, Nyx did the same, but the other way out would have meant to die. Note to self: beat up Nyx if possible.'

I shook my head. This one sentence could mean a lot and I already ones had a problem with a contract. I had to consol a lawyer to get out of the mess.

'I don't think even Phoenix Wright would be able to help me if it turns out to be shit. I don't need a persona and I don't wanna rely on 'forced' bonds.'

Okay, who knows if these bonds are true or forced?

'At least I now know it wasn't the velvet room guys. Maybe Elizabeth? Or Theodore? Or both? Arrgh, who knows, I need to make a decision.'

Now this wasn't a game. A decision once made was ultimate. There was no reset button or saving and reloading. If I bleed out, because I fought a foe I couldn't fight, it is over. If I contact SEES and it turns out they want me dead, I can't undo that.

Now the contract. I can get skill cards myself. I don't have a persona and if I'll ever get one, it should be really my persona and not some card given to me.

I hesitated. It was almost as worse as telling my parents I would quit school. The words came out after a long silence.

"I refuse."

"What!?" shouted Margaret.

"I refuse. I chose my own way." 'I really should consider becoming a politician. Sometimes I bring out the best speeches, but normally I need notes.'

"I just decided to make my own decisions in life. If I would sign this now, I would pretty much betray myself. I would be a point 0 again, where everyone thinks he can decide over my life. That ain't my style. It's stupid, I'm pretty much inexperienced on being alone, but that's why I need to go on like this. Okay I admit, I got Nyx inside me, but she can't talk all the time and she only gives advice, when I really need it."

'Man that was good. Why do I feel so confident?'

"Well said, my boy."

"I'm nineteen." I sighed. One day I will punch the guy who calls me boy.

"Then we're finished here. Until we meet again."

I woke up at the bench. It seemed around 14:00 to 15:00. I saw some students around the district.

"Man, my head. That room needs some cooling."

'Everything alright up there?'

**"Yes."**

'Good to hear. Just making sure that trip didn't cause any damage. Okay, the list of suspects is getting shorter, way faster than I expected. We're still not finished. But there's not much to do today.'

Again the same problem. Maybe I should eat some lunch. I didn't eat anything since breakfast. Despite I don't really like Chinese; I decided to give it a shot.

Inside I took a seat and looked over the menu. I had a free spot. The reason? Kanji was there. I pretty much ignored him. I am a pro in that one. It prevents you from getting into a lot of trouble. However other students made it not easy as they started whispering.

Sighing, I shut down every emotion inside me. It was the only way to keep myself focused on the food. Kanji was pretty sensitive and I didn't want to be beaten up. He didn't have his persona yet, but he started with level, what was it? 25? 26? Between 20 and 30 if my memory was correct. I didn't play too much P4 to keep up with the events and possible social link encounters.

Kanji was eating some big bowl. It looked tasty, but my stomach wasn't bottomless at all, despite being very hungry.

In the end I took something with rice, meat and sauce. A small bowl, in case I wouldn't like it. And I really didn't like the meat. I sounded like a robot, when I ordered it.

There was nothing wrong with itself; I just couldn't stand how it tasted.

Sighing I returned to the rice. I preferred Japanese style. That was not so dry and not so heavy. The sauce was a bit too hot for my taste.

I left half of it. I would get something from the gas station. They made some sandwiches there that were simple enough for my taste. I prefer simple things anyway.

My vita was acting up again, when I noticed Yosuke. I sighed. I had hoped that thing would treat them as allies, but it still said they were enemies. I shook my head and ignored the feeling. They had a little table with a TV inside for eating or drinking coffee. Reminded me of one of the stations back at home. Only the TV back at home was a flat screen.

There were some trivial news on.

"Why am I expecting something else?" I asked myself. Sometimes I'm just so impatient. I needed to rest first, next I needed to train for money and before the next dungeon opened. I had time, but that's just it with me: I want everything at once.

I didn't meet Izanami today. Maybe she had a day off or a different shift. Why do I want to meet her so badly anyway? Maybe because she's the only one, beside Nyx who knows my secret. Igor? Hell no, I won't try and talk to him.

"I'm officially bored." I mutter. Once again 17:00 and Samegawa. I have a habit of visiting this place. Despite the velvet room, nothing interesting happened today. I used a bit of my money. I still got some, but tomorrow it would be the TV-World for me. Then I remembered, I still had this piece of paper to get a job at the bar, which opens at night. Might as well give it a try.

I had no idea how to spend 4 hours. At home I would have sat down in front of my pc and wrote some fanfics, playing video games or watching youtube videos. But for now, all I could do was sitting and waiting. It became cold, so I decided to walk.

I looked out if I would find some people that played some kind of role in the future, but there was no one.

"365 days are pretty long."

Seriously, when you have a death clock running, you pretty much can't relax, because you're always checking the time. 17:20. Great.

I needed a way to let the time fly. Playing with my vita? Not in the cold and it would be pretty much thrown out money if I would return to the Inn.

"I could run down my complete playlist and see how long it goes." I muse. I did it. It started with some creepy silent hill level theme. Again, I never gave a shit about deleting some of the themes, like the ones, were you can only hear something like gas coming out or metal thrown at metal or whatever they used to make the nightmare themes of silent hill.

Still not satisfied, I watched my death clock running down, second for second.

I checked my body: everything fine, nothing broke, enough blood, oxygen was getting through, no signs of bacteria or a virus. A bit low on metal in my blood, but that is normal with me. I always lacked magnesium.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, HP and SP are full, I should get a chain mail or something." I would buy it, after my next TV-World trip.

"Nothing to do. I will die next year and I got nothing to do. Oh man..."

Nyx didn't allow any trip and it would be pointless anyway, since it would take me too long to get to a shadows infested area.

FINALLY it was 21:00 and the bar opened. I went inside.

"At the end of this, I'll be high." I mutter.

"Well, hello there. I am sorry, but I can't give anything to someone at your age." the woman said. If I wouldn't know it any better, I would say this is her twin.

"I'm 19." I deadpan. "And I'm not here to drink. I heard you have a mini-job free." I showed her the paper.

"Ah, yes. So you want to start today? All you have to do is to clean up the dishes and take the empty glasses from the customers. And be friendly if they start talking out of the blue."

"Will do, no problem."

"Good, you can show up, whenever you have time. I will pay a little extra, if it gets a bit much. Here pull on this apron. You can bring your stuff behind the counter."

"Thanks." I say.

Because I showed up early, there was a time period I had nothing to do. The woman made the drinks all herself, she didn't let me touch anything, not that I minded.

When I picked up the first glasses, some of the people really started talking. I nodded and gave some comments, but mostly I ignored them. They spluttered out their secrets, like it was the weather they were talking about.

My other duties were keeping the counter clean and bringing out trash. It was nothing I hadn't done before. I was used to do more. I got settled to the atmosphere and the music. At one point my new boss started singing. She was actually pretty good.

'I think I will come here more often.'

The night was relaxed. Customers came and go, but nothing too much. 'Maybe I should become a barkeeper myself.'

But that would include more tasks. Oh well someday I would need a real job. That was of course, if I survived. Suddenly I felt my vita connecting. I almost dropped the glass I was cleaning.

Now who is it? Yu? Chie? Yosuke? Kanji? NOPE!

Mitsuru Kirijo herself.

'WHAT THE HELL!? Okay calm down, she's probably here because of her company or stuff and maybe was just exploring the town and...oh god Nyx, give me a mental hit, please!'

I resumed in cleaning dishes, only to notice I was finished. I resumed studying the ice queen. She wore a black jacket over a black pullover, some business trousers and high heels. Yep, the night was still cold in Inaba.

I hoped she would ignore me. She couldn't use her abilities here, could she? Nah, she wasn't Fuuka.

"Well, good evening. A pretty lady like you is a rare sight. How may I help you?"

"I am looking for a location called the Amagi Inn. It seemed like my NAVI has broken down." the ice queen stated.

'We're screwed.'

**"She doesn't know anything. Keep calm."**

"The Amagi Inn ah yes. Say, Jack, aren't you staying at the place?"

"Huh?" I snapped. "Oh, oh, yeah. But I only know the bus route, since I always take the bus and you know, busses take some side ways."

"Say Jackie (not you too) you can go early and show the pretty lady the way. I can clean up myself for the night."

"Oh, sure thing."

"You have my thanks." said Mitsuru.

"Ah no problem. I live there myself anyways." I reply. We went outside, were a limousine was waiting.

"Okay...now that's something I didn't expect to see, when I decided to move here."

Mitsuru chuckled. We went inside and I gave the driver the direction.

"I might as well introduce myself. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo."

"I'm Jack Samuels. Dad German, Mom Russian, I don't get myself how I got the name."

Mitsuru just nodded politely. I focused on giving not the wrong direction until we reached the inn.

"Thank you, for your help."

"I gotta thank you. At this time, there are no busses driving around anymore." I replied. Mitsuru raised an eyebrow at this.

I still had to pay for the night, so I did it right away.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn." the receptionist turned towards the red head.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Ah, miss Kirijo. Yes, please follow me."

"Good night." My stomach grumbled. "Oh shut it, down there." Again a grumble. "I guess I should have eaten more, than a few sandwiches for lunch." I said embarrassed. "Anyways, good night."

**Mitsuru POV**

**Location: Amagi Inn**

**Time: 23:10**

I watched as the boy, Jack, retreated towards his room. It was at the end of the hallway of the first floor. It seemed really cheap. I asked the receptionist about him.

"Oh he's been staying here for...this is his fourth night."

Fourth night. I recounted. At the same time Hamuko woke up from her coma.

"He's weird though." continued the receptionist. It seemed she didn't give much about discretion.

"Just today, he was talking to himself again, says things, like dying, a death clock and Nyx."

Now she had Mitsuru's full attention.

"On the first day, when the news came about the girl that miraculously awoke from her coma, he said and I quote: 'I guess that is my fault.'"

Mitsuru hid her surprise. It looks like there's really something going on in this town. She would start with the boy tomorrow.

Inside her room, she took out her cell phone, but stopped within her tracks. If she would call now, the chances were high, that Hamuko would hear about it. Mitsuru knew they would have to chain her, throw her in one of the underground facilities of the Kirijo group and feed her through a pipe. She doubted even that would stop the girl.

No one wanted her to be gone again. It had been almost as if she had been dead. Her brother had fallen into a deep depression. During the Abyss of Time incident he almost stayed behind. They had to drag him away for his own safety. He didn't spoke to anyone afterwards.

He skipped school, got more than ones into a fight and succumbed to alcohol. The day his sister woke up: Mitsuru had just announced the good news, when he threw away a bottle of whisky he had kept hidden, changed and stormed with a sukukaja boost out. He was faster than a car at regular speed.

No, Mitsuru wouldn't call anyone just now. She would observe first. After all, this could all just be a coincidence, she said to herself. She justified her decision with such excuses, until she was finally asleep.

**Hamuko POV**

**Location: Gekkougan High School**

**Time: 14:00 After School**

Hamuko sighed. When you have the knowledge of the universe, school is even more boring. Another thing, were the constant stares and whispers from her fellow male students.

'Curse the pheromone coffee.' she sighed inwardly.

Minato at least had a girlfriend that kept him from girls talking to him constantly. Most of them were really jealous of Aigis.

Hamuko skipped the hallway down. There was an amusement park in the city and she planned on staying there the rest of the day with Ken.

Well no one knew she had a boyfriend, if anyone would ask she would just say they were friends and that she promised him to go there.

Outside, she heard whispers amongst the male students.

"Dude, I'm gonna ask her now!"

"Good luck man, she turned everyone else down."

Hamuko sighed. It was the new good looking, but not a charmer, transfer student.

"H-hello Hamuko-san."

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, keeping the venom from her voice. Ken had already spotted and was surely listening.

"I-I am Takeshi Honda. I-I wanted to ask you, if y-you would like t-to go with m-me to the amusement park."

'Now that I think about it, I like it more, when they train in front of their mirror.'

"Sorry, I already got plans." she said and didn't give the boy another chance, to make any other suggestions.

"Hey Ken-kun, you're ready?" she asked. Everyone turned towards the boy.

"Yes, Hamuko-san."

"Jeez, I told you, drop the suffix already. You know you could be my little brother. You might as well call me nee-chan."

The kun and san endings were there to distract the others, like the talk they just had. All an act. In private both had dropped the suffixes.

Everyone gaped as Hamuko Arisato, just turned down the offer of the second hottest student in school for a promise she kept with a kid.

Kenji spoke to Minato. "Dude, she isn't really-"

"Of course not, you idiot. You think I would let that happen? Ken lives in the same dorm as we do and he's an orphan like we're. She's just hanging out with him. He's more mature than you or Junpei or anyone else in this school."

"He lives at the same dorm?"

"Yeah, Mitsuru sympathized with him. Besides he was already good friends with Junpei and Yukari. His grades are so good, he'll soon be transferred to High School. You should have seen him yesterday. He almost gave Junpei a headache. I think if he would be older, the two really would date. Hamuko has a weakness for smart people."

His phone rang and he opened it.

'I hate you! Now all the nerds will come towards me!' Was written in the message.

"Dude, how'd she know!?" exclaimed Kenji.

"Twins-telepathy." answered Minato.

Hamuko enjoyed already the tenth rollercoaster trip. Ken just came with her because of her charm. He was right to follow Minato's advice and to have a light breakfast. Hamuko was a real junkie, like Akihiko was with sport.

After the tenth trip they finally made a break. Hamuko shoved down every candy she could find. Ken lost his appetite.

"I have to restock. How long have I been out? Whatever, I need more." was what she said. All in alll it was a fun day, as they tested out everything.

Inside the haunted house, Hamuko would act as if she was afraid, just to hug Ken. She should have done the same at the rollercoaster she realized.

The park would still be there for another two weeks, so they decided to go back early, as the two had to do homework and Ken needed to study for his exam, so he would enter high school eventually.

Hamuko sighed at the homework. She was finished as quick as she could draw a few geometric forms, here and there a formula and done. The same went for every other subject. She was faster than Aigis.

She went down to the kitchen and made some coffee for Ken. How he was able to get down the bitter stuff was beyond her. Minato was present, by instant.

"Finished homework too?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Why are we going to school again? We already know everything."

"We don't know where Nyx is." he pointed out and was ready to slap himself. Why did he bring that up? Hamuko would only get ideas.

Said girl sighed. "Minato...you know..."

"No." he said.

"I heard from the others what happened to you." she said and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I want to live. But-"

"We'll find another way." he reassured. "I won't allow you to die again."

"I was in a coma."

"You were as good as dead." he said.

She sighed, seeing as she wouldn't win this argument and in truth, she hoped he was right, that there was another way.

She wanted to live so badly. She parted with her brother and brought the coffee to Ken.

"Thank you, Hamuko."

"No problem, Ken."

She looked over his shoulder. "Having trouble?" she asked.

"Oh no, no, I- mmmph!" She closed his mouth and performed a little spell, so he wouldn't be able to speak.

"Now, after I healed you, you will say, yes please Hamuko-chan, please help me."

Ken wanted to answer, but forgot he couldn't talk. Hamuko was abusing her powers again.

She performed a little Amrita on Ken.

"So, Ken, do you need help?" she asked.

**Jack POV**

**Location: Amagi Inn**

**Time: Midnight**

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I yelled. I looked at the clock. "Midnight?! I didn't even sleep one fucking hour!"

'Fuck those nightmares!' I thought. I checked the painkillers for any side effects. None of them said anything about sleeping troubles. My stomach grumbled. I remember not having a good lunch, not to speak of eating that much afterwards.

Outside was a vending machine, it had hot soup. I took myself some and sat down on a couch in the lobby.

Some man in business suit just left. On the couch was Mitsuru sitting, legs crossed.

"Just arrived and already working?" I asked. She just chuckled.

"I thought you went to sleep?"

"Nightmares and a lack of food." I replied, sitting down on the couch in front of her. I began slowly sipping.

"Why did you come here?" she asked out of the blue.

"Trouble with my parents, wanting to be independent AND...a little something that caused me a little trouble. You better don't ask." I continued sipping.

She looked at me curiously.

"Never seen a German guy, with an American name?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared."

"Whatever, I guess I stick out." I shook my head. "So, why are you here? Having business?"

"Yes, it's..complicated."

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve nuclear weapons, I guess I can drop it." I looked at the clock.

"Have you heard of the midnight channel rumor?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, turns out it is true. Confirmed it from a friend. The first two murder victims and the girl, that disappeared here for a while, were on it."

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this just a rumor?" she asked.

"Nah, that friend of mine is reliable. Besides, I asked around. A few others had seen it too."

Mitsuru was now fully alarmed, I knew it.

**"You just cannot resist the temptation."**

'Nope.'

"But if this is true, then who is making those programs?" she asked.

I smirked. I couldn't resist I had to smirk.

"Well now, that is the question, isn't it? Well, since we're here, I wanted to ask you a question."

Maybe I shouldn't have freaked her out so much. The business guy was back and a business girl, just arrived and was checking in.

"If you would know, you had to die in a year, what would you do with the remaining time?"

"Why the question?"

"Just my curiosity. The only answer I got so far was I don't know."

She thought about it for a while. "I guess I would...spend as much time as I could to invent things with my company to help people who need it."

"I guess that includes some not legal stuff? Just kidding." I sipped the rest down. "Oh Gott, ich brauche mehr von dem Zeug."

('Oh god, I need more of this stuff.')

I bought another cup and then sat back down on the couch.

"You know, I think the answer is obvious."

"Really?"

"Simple: just don't die. No one will be hurt and you can get killed anyway, when someone feels like it."

She considered my words, the first part at least I think.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5 VS Venus Eagle**

**Date: April 24 2011**

**Location: Amagi Inn**

**Time: 7:58**

I wanted it interesting, I got it interesting. My nightmares didn't go away. I would consol a doctor if I had any papers. I waited for the dining area to open.

I sighed.

'Nyx, can you do anything against nightmares?'

**"Not without taking away days."**

I sighed. They were just nightmares, they would go away eventually.

"You're up early." said one of the employees. I think her name was Tomoko.

"Nightmares...it's been a while since I had any."

"Shall I bring you some tea?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

I sat down on one of the tables. I was the first one around, along some reporters. Heck, they were just waiting for the next foggy weather. I think some of them are those who show up during the Yukiko social link.

"A bit early..." I mused. Whatever, I don't understand a thing about reporting. Besides I had other troubles, mainly Mitsuru. She was here pretty early and she would watch me, either herself or through her scouts.

Speaking of the devil. I just received my tea, when the red head showed up and she just HAD to sit down next to me.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I replied.

"You seem to be an early riser."

"Nightmares." I replied. 'And you make me as nervous as hell, woman!'

"Maybe you should consol a doctor?" she suggested.

"Dreams have often to do with your current problems. For example, when you're sitting in a car, that drives on its own: it means you feel like you're losing control over something."

"You have quite the knowledge."

"I watch youtube videos." was my reply. "I always remember the shit that is not useful."

I guess she raised an eyebrow at my language, but shrugged it off. My vita was giving me a headache, because Yukiko had to enter, too!

We ate in silence. There was a little tension. 'Why do I have a habit of creeping people out!?'

I was finished. I wanted to go to the TV-World, when I remembered:

"Oh god, I almost forgot, I have to do the laundry."

"You're doing the laundry yourself?" she asked.

"I don't exactly have the money to pay every night for laundry, if I only need it ones or twice a week. I checked the prizes yesterday. I swear, you have to check a lot, when you live on your own."

"And how do you get your money?" she asked.

"Uh...well...mini-jobs and...stuff...I need to go."

'That was a close call. My next nightmare will be about an execution!'

The laundry opened at 10:00. So I played a few video games in my room until then.

Laundry would take a few hours. I decided to pay the extra fee, so they would press the stuff themselves. I made my way towards Junes, I especially watched out for any red heads or business people. I saw no one. I still felt like I was being watched.

Inside Junes, I entered the electronic department and firstly checked for mp3s and headphones. I saw no one around, but I was no trained spy. They could be anywhere.

'Fuck, Nyx, tell me that we're NOT being watched!'

**"If the girl really has analyzing abilities, she will notice me. You have this function on your...thing. The circle with the points."**

'The radar! Of course! Thanks, at least one of us thinks.' I chuckle.

I took out my vita and looked.

"Grey, grey, grey, no one around. At least not in radar range." I muse.

Knowing I wouldn't get a better chance, I jumped in.

"Moon Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuump! OUCH!"

My landing was still shit. At least I was getting used to it. Jumping out of the TV was the same.

"Yo Ted! You around?"

"Hmm? Jackie? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Money what else? You coming along?"

"I..I am not sure."

'Gotta give him something.'

"I'm gonna give you orange juice again, if you help."

"Weeeheee, let's go!"

He headed towards the shopping district. Sighing, I followed. Hopefully his senses would work as good as ever, even with orange juice.

Teddie suddenly stopped, when we arrived at the entrance. I readjusted my glasses.

"Something wrong?"

"I smell shadows. But...how do I put it...they smell different."

"Different? Anything you can compare?"

The bear shook his head. I frowned.

"Damn, this doesn't sound too good. Let's take them on. If we don't manage them, we will run like hell."

I looked at my vita and soon had some faces: bird shadows. I didn't need to wait for the analyzes to be completed, I would recognize them everywhere.

How so? Let's just say I started playing persona 3 on highest difficulty level.

"Venus Eagles. Crap no wonders you think they smell different, they are different!" My voice was showing signs of nervousness.

"You know those shadows, Jackie?"

I nodded, grim face.

"These shadows are special. They're called 'guardian shadows'. They normally guard something and right now...they're guarding the vending machines." I said with a sweat drop.

A tick mark appeared on Teddies face and he stomped with his food on the ground.

"How dare they, taking me my orange juice!" he exclaimed. I had to laugh.

"Oh man, you're worried about the juice? I am more worried about the shadows. It is impossible to analyze them and they can take more, than the normal shadows. Besides, we're pretty much outnumbered." I mused.

"Level 9 that should be high enough. I took them on at 5 in the game and on highest difficulty." I mused to myself.

I took a few breaths, letting my cold personality show up.

"Keep an eye for an exit. If it is too much, we'll run, understood?"

"Yes sir!" he looked a bit terrified.

I ignored him. The shadows were just waiting for me from distant. The analyzes were complete: nothing.

'What are shadows from Tartarus doing here?'

**"We'll have to find out."**

'Could be that I summon you today.'

Reality: 1 Jackie: 0

The shadows surrounded me of course. Their weakness was pierce, but I only had slash and the elements. 'I think they drain wind...'

"Jackie, behind you!"

"Whoa!" I barely dodged that one. Thank Thanatos, I skill on agility and luck. It sure came in handy today.

However, dodging attacks wasn't really the thing to do. Sure it was funny to see two of them collide in mid-air, but I couldn't really rely on that.

I started spamming zios. Damn pokémon logic. It didn't work as planned. Of course not, my main objective was to dodge and support.

I started a sukukaja to keep myself up.

"Oh crap!" One of them had mean in mid-air and was holding me like I am some kind of target practice thing.

'And we just wanted orange juice.'

I closed my eyes, my coldness was gone and I started whimpering.

**"Electrocute the one holding you!"**

Nyx snapped me out and I did so. "OW!"

The shadow shrieked and I fell to the ground, on my ass.

"Total BS..." I muttered.

"Jackie! Careful!" Just in time, I rolled out, my ass was hurting.

"Damn it! Let's retreat!"

My ass hurt as I humped out. The shadows didn't follow, they remained guarding the machines.

"Ow man..." I threw in some pain killers. I felt immediately better.

"Are you okay, Jackie?" asked Teddie.

"We'll see soon." I said, while taking out my vita out of my jacket. I had it hidden in my bag, until I entered the TV-World. It is not that warm there.

"What's this?"

"A PS-Vita. It has something installed, I can check my body. Let's see..."

The area (my ass) was a bit dark, but the bones were fine.

"Alright, a bit hurt, but nothing is broken."

"That is amazing Jackie! Can it show everything about Teddie too?" the bear asked.

"No...it somehow works only at me. It can analyze enemies, but that's about it. 12:30? Time for a snack."

Luckily I packed some sandwiches and some drinks. I gave some Teddie.

Now here I was sitting. I could get the curiosity better of me and try again, until I win or I can hunt normal shadows to get the money I need.

"Why are the guardians here?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, they're not here to simply guard the machines, right?"

"Why not? They must have heart how tasty the orange juice is!" said Teddie with a bit too much confidence.

"Right..." I sweat dropped.

"No, I think there's something else. Treasure maybe?" I asked. Teddies eyes glimmered. I shouldn't have said that, I realized.

I sighed. I couldn't exactly pierce with a samurai sword, besides the blade was fake anyways. I checked my bag again, but there were only painkillers, medicine, life stones and soul drops. I ate all the peach seeds already.

I sighed. These things were giving me the creeps.

'Nyx did they heal up or something?'

**"No, shadows need a day to recover."**

'Okay. I have an idea.'

"Teddie, I need you."

He gulped. The plan was simple. Teddie would distract them and I would throw my spells at them.

"Heya, you ummm guys?"

They ignored him. I face palmed.

'Figures, he is a shadow, too. As long as he doesn't have a persona, they will keep ignoring him.'

"Hey, that's beary rude! I am here to distract you guys!"

'Oh man...'

"Give it up Teddie!" I shouted. 'Ooooooops!'

Now, they did NOT ignore me and I had to fight again.

I was in the same situation as before. Dodging and firing spells and using soul drops. And again, I was grabbed: same as before and same landing.

'Is that some kind of running gag?' I used some pills. Seriously I should consider the side effects.

The fight resumed.

They now used garu-spells, which always threw me a few feet away and got me some more bruises. I focused; well at least I tried to focus on one of the shadows. By how much they moved, it was hard to keep track of whom I hit the most.

These bastard had scratched me everywhere, my legs, arms, everything was bleeding.

You would now argue to run away, but these idiots aren't that dumb: they always had some kind of position, so I wouldn't be able to run away.

Nyx had used all her talk time to give me advices, such as when to dodge, but that time was over.

"Cleave!" I announced and slashed through one of them. Still alive.

"Oh come on, just-OW!" One of them threw me to the ground. 'Thanks for the nosebleed.'

I threw a bufu towards one and he was frozen on spot.

"NOW! Cleave!"

...

Finally one dead. Two more to go.

But seriously, does every boss shadow has unlimited sp? Garu was maybe the best spell, that could be thrown at you, since it only pushes you a bit away or let you fall to the ground.

"Sukukaja!"

I used my last soul drop. "Damn is not easy all alone."

I used some lifestones to keep the bleeding at bay. I couldn't really shove medicine down my throat during a fight, you know?

My stamina was pretty low, despite my healing efforts. "Zio!"

A HUGE lightning strike came down. "What the-?"

Another one came down and all the shadows were down.

Looking around I saw Teddie, handling some stones between his fingers. Now that I thought about it, I haven't heard anything from him during the last minutes.

"Tehee! Zionga stones!"

"Thanks Ted!" I breathed some times. "You...saved my ass."

I fell to the ground, completely exhausted. I was lying on my back, facing the weird sky.

"Jackie!? Are you alright?"

"Just...catching my...breath. Phew."

After a while I turned to my stomach and stood up.

"Let's hope this was worth it...I can't really fight anymore, today."

The result was three strange masks and a green gem.

"What is this?"

"Oh, that thing looks cool!"

"Maybe I can sell it back at home." I mused.

"hey Jackie! Orange juice!"

"Oh man...coming!"

The vending machine was still there. Someone really refilled that thing. But there was nothing else! No treasure, no door, nothing! Okay I had the gem and maybe I could sell the masks, but if not I would either starve or sleep under the stars.

After Teddie got his juice, I decided to go back. I should have prepared some changing clothes, since mine were now partially soaked in blood.

So the first thing outside was to go to the bathroom, wash at least my arms and my face, then drive with the bus to the inn and ignore the stares as much as possible.

Heck in a city it would have been way easier. I ate lunch at the inn, although I only had fifteen minutes. So I had to wolf it down.

At 14:00 I left with the next bus towards the shopping district. Now it would show if these masks had been worth the trouble.

20000 fucking yen!?

Oh hell yeah, they had been worth it. I bought myself a chain mail and a new sword; selling the old one I had 1800 yen from the whole expedition. Including my money I had, I had 5800 left. I would go to my new job tonight that was for sure.

The gem was still a mystery. I kept it, until Nyx would be able to speak to me. My vita only called it 'Mysterious green Gem'. Yeah, very helpful.

I sat down on a bench, where that one little stand is, where they sell steak croquette. It's really dry, but I got it down, considering I ate it slowly after my shadow encounter.

After a while Yu and Yosuke appeared.

"Yo, what's up?" greeted me the magician. I waved my hand.

The two sat down on the other site of the table.

"You look pretty beaten up."

"I am. Encountered some pretty tough shadows. I would be hanging from an antenna, if it wouldn't be for that bear." Never gets old, the hanging joke.

"Teddie?" the two asked.

"Yeah, used some zionga stones."

"What stones?" asked Yu.

"Zionga stones, like the spell in stone form. Pretty neat."

"What happened?" asked the silver hair.

"Well, I promised to buy the bear orange juice, if he would assist me." Yosuke face palmed. "He ran off to the other district. Ones there he said he smelled some shadows that smelled different."

"Different?" the two echoed.

"They were in front of the vending machines."

"Dude, you're consuming stuff from over there!?" exclaimed Yosuke.

"As long as someone or something refills the stuff." I shrugged. Both gave me a deadpan.

"Anyways, the three shadows turned out to be guardian shadows."

"Guardian shadows?"

"Yeah, don't ask why they were guarding the vending machine, I still don't get that. Guardian shadows are tricky. Not only are they stronger than normal shadows, it is also impossible to analyze them."

Yu took the information like a computer. Yosuke shuddered.

"The ones I fought were called venus eagle. Bird like shadows. Their mask got me a pretty penny and the first thing I did, was buying some armor. Ow..." My head fell on the table.

"Are you alright?!" exclaimed Yosuke.

"I think...these are the side effects...of the painkillers..." I said groggy headed.

"I know how you feel." said Yosuke. Why am I not surprised?

"Don't worry. It only lasts for a few hours." said Yu.

"Good to know...ow...it hurts..." every part I had been injured hurt.

"Should we call a doctor?" asked Yosuke.

"I have weapons with me." I said.

"Oh."

"Besides, they will ask how he got the injures." pointed Yu out.

"Are you sure you don't want to join?"

"I got my reasons. I told you, I can help in the rescuing part, but that is all."

"But why?" pressed the magician. The fool held him back. "Yosuke, let him be."

"Urrrgh, oh man..."

The two kept talking about trivial stuff. I only half listened.

I left after a while, my body feeling stiff. Those damn painkillers.

Guess where I ended? Samegawa AGAIN!

Okay, Inaba ain't that big, but there has to be somewhere else I could go, right?

Whatever, since I was there I walked down to the river to sit on one of the stones. Namatame was just leaving. I resisted the urge to talk to him. If Izanami would find out, I'd be dead for sure.

I threw some stones into the river, while recovering from the side effects. Just when I thought I felt a bit better, my vita warned me of another persona user.

Mitsuru headed down the staircase. I sighed. I was not in the mood to deal with interrogations right now.

"Good evening."

"Hi." I waved a hand, sighing at my increasing headache. I put both hands on my head.

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked. I didn't know whether it was real or fake concern.

"Not really. I guess I'm still not accustomed to the area." I replied. My nervousness went down at my headache.

She sat down on one of the tree stumps.

"I wanted to ask you something." she began.

'Oh man.'

"Why did you ask me that question?"

"Huh?...Oh...curiosity...ow..." 'My head'

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked the red head with more concern.

"Nah...just some...side effects from a medicine I took...and the air I guess."

Mitsuru gave in, I guess.

"Do you ask everyone that question?"

"You just remembered me; I forgot to ask someone today." I forgot to ask Yu.

"Why do you ask people those questions?" she asked again.

"Well...for one I love it to freak people out." that much was true. "And the other reason...I can't tell just now."

"You have a disease." she pointed out. "You're going to die, aren't you?"

"The last part is true. But I don't have a disease. At least none I know of. Maybe I should make an AIDS test?"

"If you don't have a disease, what makes you sure you will die?" she asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you just now." I said after a while.

I grinned. "Because I am afraid to die."

...

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I am afraid you will kill me, when I tell you."

"What?! Why should I?" she asked. I chuckled and decided to go, before I talked too much.

"Sorry, as I told you, I am way too afraid right now. See you around. Uff, now I have to kill 4 hours somehow." I said. I walked to Junes to just look around. I can easily spent time, just looking around.

Still, I got bored, so let's skip the part where I was waiting for the bar to open and to attend my job, so tomorrow I wouldn't have to spend that much time in the TV-World.

"Man, things are going really slow and at the same time pretty fast." I said to myself. Slow because it would take another few days until the actual story went on and fast because Mitsuru was already here!

"Things will get out of hand pretty soon. I hope the gem was worth it."

Again there was nothing going on in the bar. I remembered it a bit different from the game, but it gave me time to think, something I normally don't do too often.

Well I got distracted pretty quick, seeing as there was no bus driving to the inn, but to that damn hospital as I had figured out.

Why? Only ATLUS knows it. Someone is there to troll me.

This time I stayed until the end, meaning I had to clean the ground too. Oh well it was a small bar. I wondered how the store owner kept it running.

By the way, after she closed she went to sleep. When the heck does she change that thing back into a store and just how much does she sleep!?

"Now that's the mystery of the universe." I commented dryly.

It would me take an hour to get to the inn. Maybe I should take a taxi?

Too bad, there was none.

"Oh man, here goes nothing."

"Fuck my luck!" I cursed.

I was officially lost. How had I been able to get the driver to the inn, but not MYSELF!? Sometimes I am amazed, by just how stupid I am.

I went back to the road. By now I couldn't ask for any directions. The only thing I could do was try to find a bus stop.

I found a kindergarten.

"Well shit, at least it is not the river."

That would have freaked me out, if I somehow would have managed to get to Samegawa.

Turning around, I saw I was not alone: thugs.

One of them had a pipe, similar to mine and the other a crowbar.

"Now look what do we have here?"

'Really, that's how you put it in that language?'

"Hehe, so kid, I guess you can think what we want."

'I know what you guys want. I just don't know whether I should take you out with my pipe or with magic.'

There were no houses around, at least none close enough to notice a little spell. I tested it already, I could use spells in the real world.

'I don't think I'll be able to drag out my pipe soon enough.'

"Hey, what's the matter? It's either your money or your life!'

'How about your lives? Finally payback time!'

"Bufu!" I shouted and shoot an ice pickle towards the first one. It hit his shoulder. It didn't bleed as expected and part of me was relieved not to see any blood, but the thing was, the shoulder was frozen.

"Looks cooler than in an anime or a game." I couldn't hold that sentence back. Imagine: real life ice around someone's shoulder! Add the light and the color of his jacket (okay it was plain black) and it DOES look cool.

The two thugs didn't found it cool at all.

"What the-!"

"You're a monster!"

If I would now say a thing I knew I would laugh my ass off, so I remained silent to at least give out some kind of aura.

"You bastard!" The other one charged at me.

'Oh shit!' "BUFU!" He was thrown back by my ice spell.

'I really need Nyx to keep my focus.'

I could imagine the night queen shaking her head.

"You monster!"

"We won't forget this!"

"Zio?" The lightning hit the ground, but at least they ran away.

Sighing, I fell back to the ground. I had been in no condition to use spells and I felt even worse almost as worse, when the side effects of the pain killers showed up.

"Man, as if the TV-World hadn't been worse enough today. I still don't know how to get to the fucking inn!" I realized.

"Man, no use sitting around..."

I stood up.

"Okay, which way haven't I used?"

**Mitsuru POV**

**Location: Amagi Inn**

**Time:1:20**

Again I had been up until late and was sitting in the lobby. Samuels had been right: the soup from the vending machine was really good. Speaking of the devil.

"My sense of orientation had been better...who am I kidding? I got lost in my hometown."

I sweat dropped.

Samuels walked straight into his room at the end of the hallway. My two employees who were working under me somehow lost sight of him at the local Junes store. I was so close from firing them.

They had found him hours later at the same store. I had been able to have a bit of small talk with him, but it had been obvious, he avoided several questions. And why is he thinking I would kill him, if he tells me why he is going to die?

If it is not a disease, it could be a gene defect. But why does he think I would kill him? Nothing made any sense.

'Maybe I should try and get closer to him. Tomorrow I will be the one watching him.'

**Hamuko POV**

**Location: SEES Dorm**

**Time: 20:00**

This presence gave me no time to rest. I always thought about it, no matter what I was doing. I just couldn't get the settled, when there was possibly someone taking up the burden or someone possibly using Nyx power in some way.

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine." And here comes my telepathic brother.

Others think it is scary, but if you lived your whole life like that, you grow accustomed to it.

"If someone would use her power, the dark hour would be back and if someone would have replaced you, you would have seen him or her." he continued.

Really, I don't know why people tend to freak out about this.

"Sorry, I just...on one hand I really want to live, but on the other I...I don't know."

Minato placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me, but it didn't work. I wanted to follow Mitsuru so badly and try to find out on my own, if there's something going on in Inaba.

Mitsuru had yet to call, but then again, she wasn't really that long away.

I sighed and turned my head towards my brother.

"Do you still have the handcuffs?"

Later I was cuffed to my bed. Don't ask, at that moment I needed that kind of therapy session, which included Ken stroking through my hair.

He had been confused, when he found me like that. I gave him the keys and said I needed that to not run off and take the next train to Inaba.

He had asked Minato for another pair, but eventually had to go to Aigis. Despite being Minato's girlfriend, she had me still on the same spot of her priority list as my brother. Speaking of her, she had just received new upgrades, so now even her joins are under some skin, which felt pretty real.

Anyways, Ken had brought the second pair, but I was holding him back with my free arm. It was more like a game, but he freed himself by tickling me.

In the end, he didn't cuff me, but he freed me.

I didn't need any cuffs anymore. His very own present binds me towards him.

**Aigis POV**

I smiled, after Ken left with extra handcuffs. I almost wanted to follow him, but I restrained myself. Minato walked into my room. He was the only one who did not knock and I did not mind anyway.

"Reminds me of the time you tried to get me away from the alcohol." he simply commented. My gaze darkened and I felt the guilt for not being able to protect Hamuko-san.

"Sorry." he said and gave me a deep kiss. All my worries were gone in an instant. He placed himself on top of me, while kissing my lips.

But then I felt uncomfortable again. I wanted to give him more, but I couldn't, not until I would receive the new body parts. Luckily it was only a few days away.

**Nyx POV**

Learning, that my host got lost in his own hometown, was not very assuring. I looked into his memories and found out, he simply ran in a circle, while looking for a shop, he had never been to.

Still, this was my only chance to change my fate. One girl alone had been able to change not only her fate, but this of all mankind.

Even if in some kind of different universe this was all a game, in this universe it was not a game. For the first time in centuries a god made a soul link with a mortal.

It actually was my first time doing this. There was one trade I shared with my current host: it is better to be dead, than being used or being locked away.

He also had an uncommon way of looking at death. He simply accepted it, yet a great part was afraid of it. He ignored that part most of the time, but never forgot about it.

In battle he would show his cold personality in order to hide his fear. If he would not do so, he would be dead.

The gem he retrieved was not of that importance. It allows the user to get inside and outside of Tartarus whenever you wanted.

Someone must have given it to the shadows. It was probably Hades, as he had taken care of my gem during my absence.

My host did not know it yet, but tomorrow we would go to Tartarus. He was currently asleep, this time with no nightmares.

He did not feel it yet, but I could see how his soul was slowly ripped apart and absorbed by me. He would end up as one of the lost and probably die a few days later, if we do not find a way.

No one has found one, but someone or something was helping us. The strange programm on the device my host did not have with him on the day he arrived.

The question was what was this person's goal? What would he or she gain from having me free?

Someone was playing with might he or she could not understand. It was none of the other gods, they knew how dangerous I can be, even for them.

There had been ones a mortal, who thought he could gain power by using others. I would not have been needed to be controlled by my brother to kill him. Such fools needed to learn their lesson. My brother was the other problem. Like me he was a direct descendant of chaos. We are even with our powers, only he has the role of collecting mankind's unconscious wish to die, which made him vulnerable, but he simply collected it back. It was his role, as was mine to destroy the world to create a new one.

However, my brother was too stiff to acknowledge that we have been woken up too early. Normally we would have been woken up by the wish itself, when it was great enough.

Maybe this was the problem, that my brother could not fall back asleep. Only time would tell. Hopefully Hades has some answers.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6 Body Swipe**

**Date: April 25 2011**

**Location: Amagi Inn**

**Time: 9:15**

After 10 minutes of panicking as to why I saw everything like it was from the television, Nyx explained to me that something showed up on my vita.

"Every sixth day at exactly 9:00 we I will take over with my own human body. I made myself some clothes, while you were panicking."

Yup, she wore leather, only leather. She looked pretty cool: leather jacket, trousers, boots, she even had sunglasses for the TV-World. She had long black hair, which when it waved in the wind it looked like water waves. Dark water waves. Her skin was pale, due to lack of sunlight in her home, green eyes and a cute face.

Oh well, what do you expect from a goddess?

Aside from this was actually quite interesting and useful, there was one problem.

Nyx was still in my room. There was no way she would be able to sneak out without being noticed, especially not at this time. And she needed to pay for my room for the next night. Well that was easy, if she managed to go out unnoticed and come back noticed and tell the staff she's a friend of mine here to pay, since I don't have time.

Apparently, Nyx had a solution. She wasn't talking to me, although like this we had no limit. Nyx sneaked out of the window. She jumped very far to the next tree, Naruto-style.

Once she was sure no one was watching, she jumped down. She had my money and the gem, which is actually a way to get to Tartarus. Why do I always want to say tar-tar sauce?

Anyways, Nyx entered the Inn.

'Oh, oh, the ice queen. Let's hope she won't be able to notice your power.'

'Only one way to find out.'

Nyx walked straight to the counter. I can only guess what kind of effect she had to her surroundings. Well a few people were gaping at her. Mitsuru restrained herself more, but she was looking from the corner of her eye.

It was like watching one of my friends playing a game. I always noticed things they overlooked, since they had to concentrate on using the controller. They only saw the main plot.

Well Nyx was more efficient, than any human, but just in case. It was at least better than talking her ears full.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn. How may I help you?" the employee asked, although she was a bit nervous.

"My friend asked me to pay for his room, he forgot. His name is Jack Samuels." Nyx said straightforward. I could see Mitsuru's interest picking up.

"Oh, uhh, well...why doesn't he just pay, when he's back?"

"He won't be back until tomorrow." Nyx simply stated.

"Oh, well...yes, well, then, that'll be 2500 yen."

Nyx paid. "Goodbye." she said and left before the employee could reply anything.

'We have only enough for one bus ticket. Hey I know the thing with Tartarus is important and all, but would you mind collecting some money on the way back?'

'Of course. It is necessary after all.'

Nyx arrived at Junes. She didn't have any weapons or armor, but it was not like she needed it. She took a few glances and jumped in.

Instead of landing on the ground, a pair of wings emerged from her back and she flew somewhere, with her sunglasses on.

'Where are we headed?' I asked.

'Are you afraid?'

'I...can't stand heights. I need to see the ground under my feet.'

She sighed. 'I am flying somewhere, no one will find by accident the gate.'

We flew for a few minutes, until she landed. There was green fog in the area. Sometimes the color changes, although no area by human thought was created.

Nyx sent some spiritual energy towards the gem. It began glowing, flew from her palm a yard away and as it brightened some kind of 2-D glowing gate was created. Nyx stepped forward.

From one second to another we were in a big room. It had a bed, some kind of black table, same for the chair, skulls were used as lamps and there was blood coming out of the walls.

'Who can live in a place with bleeding walls?'

'This is my chamber.'

...

'Oh. Looks pretty...well, actually add a pc, some shelves and it almost looks like a normal room any human lives in. Pretty blank. Even I have posters and some pictures in my room. I guess plants wouldn't survive for long.'

'Let us hope someone else is presence. I don't exactly want to go to the Olymp to get some answers.'

'I won't ask.' I said dryly. I always need to have the last word. Another habit on my list to get rid off.

Nyx went out. There was a big hallway. It looked like the Thebel block, without the school stuff.

'If I ever build my own home, I'm gonna ask you for the number of the architect. This place looks cool. Terrifying, but cool.'

'Glad to hear you like it. Maybe you should visit sometime.' she chuckled.

'If we get out of this, I'll bring some goodies from the human world. Betcha there're lots of stuff you don't know. By the way, I don't mind if you want to test something out, later. Could be your only chance.'

'By your fighting skills, I take you by your word.'

'Ouch.'

We both chuckled. Man, Nyx and I come along pretty good actually. Maybe it has something to do with the soul bond with have at the moment.

Nyx suddenly stopped in her tracks. 'Something the matter?'

'Someone is watching.' she replied. "Come out!" she demanded.

'Scary~~'

Someone came out from behind a pillar. It was a human. No it was not a human, I realized it was death aka Ryoji.

'Isn't he supposed to be with you?'

'No, he was collecting the shadows for himself.'

"Hello son. I am glad to see you're fine."

"M-mother?! Oh, oh, yes...well, umm, you look...good...hehe, what's up?"

'Why is he- Oh, he thinks you're going to destroy the world and his friends.'

A felt a wave of sadness going through me. Wait Nyx was sad?

'Nyx...? Hey don't feel too bad. I mean umm...how do I...it ain't your fault!'

'That is not it.' she didn't say anything else. I didn't press. It seemed there was more. Well, I was never good with feelings, so I decided to shut my trap for the rest of the conversation.

"Son I...I am not here to hurt your friends."

"Huh? Since when do you give a shit!?" he exploded.

'Talk about a three-sixty.' I thought to myself.

Nyx cringed visibly, her arms around her body. "You only saw humans as worthless and now that you lost a battle, you actually care?! Yeah, right don't gimme that shit!"

Nyx had a hard time hiding her emotions from me. I guess even gods aren't resistant to family.

"Son I-"

"I have a name." he growled. "And don't call me Thanatos! I hate that name!"

"Ryoji...I want to...apologize."

There was a silence. Nyx was the one who broke it.

"I should have listened to you. I should have respected your wishes."

"Tch. What are you doing here anyway? Don't tell me...!"

"No, she is fine."

"Huh?"

"It was on the news."

"YOU were in the human world?" he asked shocked.

"I am in a soul bond with a human."

"What?! How heatless are you?!" he asked angrily.

'Let me out. You can summon me, like I can summon you, right?'

'I...guess...'

She took out my vita.

"What is this?" Ryoji asked. She pressed the summon button. Glass was shattered. For a split second my vision went blue, until I stood in front of Ryoji, with my momentarily equipment.

"A persona!?"

"Not really." I answered. He was stunned.

"The name's Jack. I am the poor sob who had to go into a soul bond with your mom."

"Had to?"

"Long story short: In my world this is part of a video game series, I woke up behind the great seal, next to your mother and my choices were to starve or to go into a bond with her." I left the part out, Nyx decided on her own.

"Video game series?" he asked.

"Take a look at my vita. I got persona 2, 3 and 4 installed."

"Okay, let's say you're right. Then how did you get here in the first place?" he asked.

"That's what we tried to find out." I said, scratching the back of my head. "And we look for a way for the two of us to live, WITHOUT destroying the world. We have...359 days left. Meaning we will commit suicide in 358 days. Do you know where we get a gun, without any authorities noticing?"

I had to bring that one. No serious, if suicide, then a gun.

"W-what? Suicide?!"

Ooops, forgot he's her son after all. I dismissed myself. My vision turned blue and I was in Nyx' head again. 'Damn I SUCK at this. Sorry.'

"If my host dies, then so do I. I won't be a danger for your friends again."

At this, Ryoji ran up to his mother and hugged her tightly. She was surprised for a second, but hugged back.

They stood like this for a few minutes.

"I'm going with you." he declared. "I'm sure I can convince the others to help you."

"Ryoji..."

"No, mom, I will and that's it."

Nyx laughed and hugged her son again, a tear running down her cheek.

Since it was settled he would come with us, we filled him in on the details, what was happening and why NOT to tell anyone about Izanami. Also we told him this state would last for a day and would return every sixth day.

'What makes me wonder, why 9:00? Why not the time the clock started ticking?'

'I guess we have to take It.' replied the night queen.

"So, you two need money, right?" Ryoji asked, after we were in the TV-World. He wore my glasses.

"Yes and he needs the skill cards. Shall we?"

Well what followed, Ryoji transformed into Thanatos and the two flew towards Yukiko's castle.

It was pure slaughter, I felt bad for the shadows. Nyx and Ryoji made their ways through the floors. No one could escape death and his mother.

It was too bad I didn't gain any experience. Half of the money they collected went to Ryoji. He would return to Port Island.

"Sorry, but you can't tell anyone." Nyx talked for me, saying word for word what I said.

"We don't know what might happen if we change something. It could get worse. I know it's hard, but can you convince SEES somehow to stay out for now? These guys need to learn it on their own. No use if someone is doing their job. And about us...we will stick more or less with the team for now. We will come to Port Island later, 'kay?"

After the two finished, outside they decided to catch up. I wished I would have been somehow able to shut down, 'cause it was kind of private.

"Son- Ryoji, what were you doing in Tartarus?" she asked.

The two were sitting at the food court, both something to drink. Ryoji insisted Nyx would at least try something out.

"Well...after I was free, I...wanted to hide from you." he said, his head down. Due to my connection with Nyx, I could feel her pain too. Damn, she must hate me.

"Tartarus was the best thing I could think of in the short time. When I noticed you, I didn't recognize you at first. Hehe, you look good mom."

Nyx smiled a bit weak. "Thank you."

"So..." he had problems finding a topic.

"Have you tried anything else out?"

"No."

...

'Hate to interrupt, but ever heard of small talk? You guys are sitting here for 5 minutes without saying anything!'

"Oh, I haven't noticed."

"Huh? What?" Ryoji was confused.

"Jack said we're sitting here for 5 minutes without saying anything."

"Oh. Well..." he sighed. "I guess...when was we had something like this? I don't remember."

"Me neither." Nyx sighed.

'Does gods never have something like family talk?' I couldn't help it.

'Yo, got an idea! Nyx, you remember when I walked up the hills at Samegawa? Why don't you two go there? It god a nice view.'

Since the two had no better idea, they went there. Ryoji got to see Inaba in the meantime.

"Wow, there's really nothing here." commented Ryoji. "Completely different from the city." The two walked. On the way some students whispered about the two newcomers and Ryoji even flirted with some girls.

I mentally face palmed.

Nyx had nothing better to do, than eye every girl he flirted with and look if she's good enough for her son.

'Is that the way parents think? Now I REALLY don't wanna have children.'

Nyx didn't say anything in response. I guess she was too occupied with the girls.

It took them a while, but they finally arrived at the top hill.

"Wow, nice view. Better than from Tartarus." said Ryoji. Nyx sat down at the bench. Ryoji preferred to stand.

"Say Jack, what would have happened, if the two had decided to kill me?" he asked.

'Uuuuuuuuuf, well...if I remember correctly, Aigis would have been the only one who remembered. She would spy on graduation day on the juniors, Yukari and Junpei would ask themselves who she is...well Aigis would ran away, disappointed from her leaders' decision...and well bad ending.'

After Nyx told him, he looked up a bit shocked.

"So Aigis would have remembered the whole time? Now I feel bad about suggesting it."

Nyx laid a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Ryoji...I'm sorry." she said.

"No need, mom. No need. Everything is fine in the end. Well almost..." he trailed off. "At least she has another year." he mumbled. "I want to have her more. She deserves it."

Nyx looked at her son, seeing the fire burning in his eyes. Everyone could see it.

"Friends... Ryoji, go back to your friends."

"Huh?"

"You seem to suffer. I don't want you to suffer."

The two hugged each other for a moment.

"Mitsuru Kirijo is here. Maybe she can take you with her."

"Mitsuru-senpai is here?" he exclaimed.

'The one and only ice queen. Hey Ryoji, DID you guys got executed?'

"Minato went out before it was time for the girls."

Nyx had a disapproving look.

"H-hey, it was Junpei's idea. He didn't tell us anything!"

'I can confirm this.'

Okay, my memory wasn't the best for P3 especially the later events, but I think it really was Junpei's fault.

Nyx gaze softened.

"If you find someone or already have found, I won't stop you. Be sure she is not after your power or your good looks."

He smiled back. "Will do, mom, will do."

'Ryoji, Nyx will stay like this until 9:00 tomorrow. You sure you won't to let that time lost? Belief me, use it. I will probably never see my family again. Although, when I do, I'm gonna punch my dad.'

Eventually the two walked back. It was sometime in the evening. Unlike me, Nyx didn't check the clock so often. Ryoji told us about his time at Gekkougan, the teachers, the students, Kyoto, he went on and on.

The two entered Chinese dinner. Unlike me, Nyx can withstand hot spices. She took a menu of the day. I made a mental note to lay some money back for her, so she can try out more the next time she's out.

By coincidence it was a full moon. The cold night was nothing for Nyx. The two were silent again. Oh well, at least it was comfortable.

"Oh yeah, I still have my old cell phone. Maybe I should give them a little panic?"

'...I can't come up with something.'

Ryoji didn't do it in the end. Seemed like he wanted to be with his mother a bit more.

Speaking of relatives, call me cold hearted, but I didn't particular missed anyone from my family. Maybe in time I would. I knew my mother missed me for sure. My sister I wasn't sure. My father? Probably mixed feelings. I already ran away two times.

My cousins, I don't think and the rest? I never had strong bonds with anyone, not even my family. I mostly kept myself isolated, even family. I started opening up a few years ago, but never too much.

Although, I opened up more to my friends, than anyone of my family. Well I would have opened up to my sister, if she wouldn't have her own place. She's the opposite of me.

Nyx caught my train of thoughts. She's good with this kind of stuff.

'You don't miss them?'

'Heh, you should have seen me at summer camp. I called two days in a row home. Oh man, now I remember why. First I cannot play football, some of them talked me down (can you say that?). Second on the third day, they didn't want to have me in the same tent; I had to go to another. All because there was this other guy, who was more open than I was. At least the caretakers were on my side. But I was most time alone anyways. I'm not bothering you, am I?'

'No, go on. Something is happening with your soul and it looks good.'

'Social link? Hehe, well anyways, the first night I stayed up, sitting next to the fire the whole night. I thought a lot. I think this was the start of the slow development of why I wanted to commit suicide later. Nah, I think that is a bit farfetched. I'm just a screwed up guy, who always complaints. Seriously, if I really would die, no one would miss me for too long.'

'Don't say that.' Nyx scolded. That was nothing new. 'Your parents care about you and you know it.'

'Yeah, but I'm honestly not sure if I care. I mean I'm not sad, I'm fucking happy something like this happened to ME of all people.'

'You will most likely die.'

'I so don't care at the moment. I will when it is time. I'm an asshole.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'I just told you, I don't care whether I die or not or about my family. I'm a selfish asshole, who thinks of himself first, always. If there's a chance only one of us survives, you'll do it. No one is gonna miss me.'

'Your soul, it is back to what it was before.'

'How did it change anyway?'

'It expended and became brighter. Now it is as dark as it was before and as tiny as well.'

'You can't really expect much from me Nyx. Hell without you, I wouldn't have survived my first battle. You're not the bad person here, I am.'

'Why are you so harsh with yourself?' she asked.

'I know myself the best. I deserve being called an ass. I hate it, when others pinpoint what I just did, because it is the truth. I can do it with myself, because no one hears my thoughts. Normally. But I don't want others to say it. I can't face it.'

Nyx let out a deep breath.

'You're not the first one. Don't even try. I try to be honest to myself. I guess I played too much Persona.'

"Mom?" asked Ryoji. "Is something wrong?"

"I just learned how self-depressing my host is." she said with a deep sigh.

"Hmm, Jack do you have a girlfriend?"

'No and don't even think about it. I need to train, anyways. Wait does it rain tomorrow?'

"Why do you ask?"

'Because the shadows here get stronger on these days, on the other hand, you can find some rare material.'

"Okay first half training and then we're gonna hit on the girls."

'Nyx, are you two really related?' I just had to ask. How could death be such a womanizer?

'Maybe I should have kept a closer eye on him.' she admitted.

'Meh, maybe it's better. My dad did that and look what came out of it.'

Nyx and Ryoji decided to go back to Samegawa. It was less a chance to meet Mitsuru there. But they met someone else: Yu Narukami, who was fishing already? Meh, maybe I was just not that good with the game. Wait, who's the woman?

'Is that Izanami talking to Yu?'

"It seems so. We should keep our distance, for now." said Nyx. She and Ryoji walked towards the little hut with the benches and the table in the middle.

"What will you do?"

"You mean after tomorrow?" Ryoji chuckled at the thought of whatever he planned. "Well I guess I'll return to Iwatodai with Mitsuru and keep them away from you two for a while."

"Thank you."

'Won't that be difficult?'

"I'll think of something. In the meantime, I'll try to find a way for you two to live. However I won't be able to keep them away from you forever."

'Well, that'd be impossible, but the others need to grow in experience first and...urgh, grow up? I'm not sure how to put it, but they need to do it on their own first.'

'For a moment I thought you would say something smart.'

'Very funny Nyx. Very funny. Oh dude, I need my body back. How do you last that long without a body? I feel like flying through soup, while being stuck in a cage.'

**Location: Port Island**

**Time: 15:32**

**Minato POV**

My fork dropped from my hand. I was sitting at Chagall Café with Aigis, yet my mind was somewhere completely different.

"Minato? Are you alright?" asked Aigis.

"No." No need to be not honest with her.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"It's not that I am not feeling well, but I HAVE a feeling and I don't like it one bit." I said with my face darkening.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You don't sense it, do you?" I asked her.

"Sense what?"

"Death."

It was Aigis time to drop the fork, but she found her composure pretty quick. "Maybe you're just imagining things. I mean, we're all on edge because of Hamuko-san." she said. I knew she didn't belief her own words. She just tried to lighten up the mood.

She was not successful.

I completely ruined the day with my mood. Aigis nevertheless smiled the whole time. Hamuko taught her that. It made me feel at least a little better.

We went back pretty early to the dorm. As expected Hamuko was there already, sitting with Ken on a couch and Koromaru to their feed.

"You sensed it too, right?" she asked. I nodded.

She laughed sadly. "It's not fair. I just had a few days and-"

"You think I will let you do that again?!" I snarled. I heard Koromaru whine and felt Aigis put a hand on my shoulder. I leaned towards my sister, so we were face to face.

"So, you want to do it, instead of me?" she asked. I felt Aigis' grip increasing on my shoulder.

"You. Won't. Do. It." I emphasized every word. Hamuko pulled me into a hug. "Don't let me die." she cried. "I don't want to die. I want to live, with you and everyone else."

One after another, the different SEES members came back to the dorm and saw Hamuko crying in my arms. I told every single one of them, what we felt. The reaction was always the same.

"We won't let you die!"

Hamuko laughed, but continued crying. She was at her limits. Everyone tried to cheer her up in their own way. She cried until she was asleep. Aigis and I brought her to her room.

"Minato, you won't sacrifice yourself, neither of the two of you will." Aigis _demanded._

I raised an eyebrow, but held my hands up, like I was giving up. She took me secure. All of our friends locked Hamuko and me into a room. They took turns in taking guard duty. I placed my sister's head on my lap. I couldn't sleep that night. I half expected the dark hour to strike at midnight, but it didn't. I was so relieved.

The others contacted Mitsuru in the meantime.

Hamuko woke up at some point.

"Why are you in my room?" she asked.

"The others locked us here. They want to make sure none of us heads out on our own."

"Hehe, they know us too well. What about the win- why are there bars?" she asked.

"Same in my room." I replied. The others really meant it. For some crazy reason neither of us minded the bars at all.

"I don't want to die." My sister whispered, while laying her head back to my lap. When we were younger she did it all the time. I felt a little nostalgic.

The door opened and Akihiko entered with something to eat.

"Hey, I thought you were at the university." I said. Hamuko waved with her arm weakly.

"Nah, that can wait. You two are much more important."

"Heh, thanks." I replied.

Akihiko placed two plates on Hamuko's study desk and went out again. For two people with bottomless stomachs we didn't eat much that evening. Fuuka's cooking has really increased over the past year and almost rivaled Shinji's.

As tasty as it was, none of us could really eat much. We were way too worried.

Afterwards Aigis came in with a... syringe?

"Uh... you're not going to narcotize us, are you?" I asked. Sure the others didn't know about it, did they?

"This is only for the best of you two." she said.

"Wait, where did you get it in the first place?" Seriously where? Something from Shuji's office maybe?

"Give me your arm." she _demanded. _Again she demanded something.

"Aigis? Are you alright?" I asked. She came closer and seated herself next to me. "Your arm Minato. Yours too Hamuko-san." she said.

"I hate syringes Aigis." Hamuko said. That was true. It was always a pain in the ass to get her to the doctor for inoculations.

I gave Aigis my arm and she injected me the narcotic. It would take a while to work properly. It wasn't a strong one, so I would slowly fall asleep within an hour. Next was Hamuko. After some whining she finally gave in.

Aigis brought me back to my room. She stayed with me until I finally was asleep.

**Location: Dojima Residence**

**Time: 21:00**

**Yu POV**

Dojima wasn't there, so I decided to sneak out, to test my new fishing rod. Maybe if I take on a night job I won't have to sneak out. Jack had taken the job at the bar, maybe I should do it too or another job.

With my new fishing rod, I walked towards Samegawa. There was something in the air during night at Inaba that makes me feel a whole lot better. Maybe it was the countryside getting to me?

When I arrived at the river, I found a woman sitting on one of the tree stumps.

'Haven't I seen her before? Oh right, she works at the gas station!'

"Good evening." I said. She looked up. "Oh hello. Fishing?" she pointed at the rod.

"Yeah, it's my first try actually." I prepared bait and threw in the line.

"So, do you mind if I ask what you're doing here?" I asked.

"Thinking about my husband, who passed away." she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need, I haven't thought of him in ages, until...I told a friend a story between me and him." she said and laughed a bit.

"He said his opinion, the first one who did and I don't know him that much." she said.

I looked curiously at her, but didn't ask further. It was something private.

"He said my husband was a jerk." she said and laughed. "In his opinion he was a jerk and now that I think about it, he really acted like a jerk. But he was not a jerk. It was a simple misunderstanding, which drifted us apart."

"I see." I said and resumed fishing. I didn't have so much luck.

I frowned and tried different bait. The woman stayed for some reason.

"Have you heard of the girl, who miraculously recovered from her coma?"

"Hmm? Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Don't you think it is odd? Someone falling into a coma for unknown reasons and then waking up just like that?" she asked.

"Well it is, but I think no one should bother the girl. I've seen her brother on TV and he looked more than happy." I answered.

"Hmm. Have you considered my offer?"

"Yeah, but until summer vacation I won't have time. New school and all, I still need to get finally settled."

"You move a lot?"

I sighed. "Yeah. My parent's job. I'm lucky if I see them ones or twice in a year."

I realized my words a second later. I never opened myself that much to someone, so fast. Actually I never really talked much about my parents, because it is always so depressing. But with her it was somewhat different.

"Wow!"

Finally something! Now I just needed to carefully...

"Got it!" I exclaimed. It was a small fish.

"Well, it is a start." I said. "Maybe I can cook something out of it." I mused.

"Well good luck. I have to go now." she said and walked away. I just then realized we didn't even exchanged names.

"Maybe I can meet her at the gas station again. Hmmm...no social link? Is the arcana already taken? Maybe I should ask Igor.

I should also try to make a link with Jack. Maybe I can convince him to join us.


	7. Day 7

_Sorry if I got the weather wrong in this chapter. My vita is broken and my internet is pretty limited at the moment._

**Day 7**

**Date: April 26th 2011**

**Location: TV World**

**Time: 12:00**

**Nyx POV**

**"That's enough." **I call out telepathically to my son. He has taken the burden himself to train my host. According to Jack, he needed to be at least level 16, which I still don't understand how something like a level or a spiritual rank can predict the strength of someone.

After an episode of pain, my host was currently 13 and Thanatos wanted him to get to 16 as fast as possible, so we could focus on our dilemma. However it looked like we could forget this, since my host was unconscious.

At first Jack had to fight shadows, which were more aggressive, due to the weather in the outside world. My host may be unconscious, but I was still able to use my powers, however, I had to be careful, because I could damage my host's soul.

Ryoji sighed. "Looks like I overdid it."

Indeed a mamudoon. Jack was lucky not to get hid by the megidola. Since he focused on dodging and striking rather fast, than strong, Ryoji let him dodge attacks until total exhaustion.

Another point in his training program was fighting without glasses.

Truth to be told more than ones my host had been crying like a little kid. He had been too much protected in his childhood that was at least one of the reasons.

Plus he was weak compared to Thanatos. I looked at my hosts' soul, but luckily no damage done. His spiritual energy was just completely gone.

The shadow bear had ran away after he saw my son's true form.

"Nyx...?" I heard a weak voice. Looking behind me (still inside Jack's mind) I saw Jack himself laying on the ground, looking up to me.

"Sorry if I'm...rude or anything, but...your son is one heck of a bastard."

I ignored the fact that he was insulting me in the process.

"Where...?" he tried to ask but coughed a few times and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. I asked myself how this was possible; after all, we were inside his mind. Maybe it was because his mind needed to recover too. It was the first time he used up all his spiritual energy.

**"We're inside your mind. This here" **I motioned to the sphere **"is your soul. As you can see, particles are slowly floating into me. I can't do anything against it. My mere presence is enough to absorb it."**

"Bon appétit." he joked and coughed a few times.

"That's a soul? Is" he coughed a few times "in better condition than I thought."

**"How do you feel?"**

"...Like the piece of shit I am. Talk about embarrassing..." He was surly referring to the times he cried like a baby. Even he had some pride and at the moment, nothing was left of it.

I could feel he was in for more training for the next few days. Firstly we needed to wait until his consciousness was back.

His gaze drifted from me to his soul and back to me. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but he was too weak to talk at all. I saw him vanish, after he closed his eyes. He was truly unconscious now. We would have to wait until he woke up. Ryoji couldn't possibly take him out of the building Junes, without being noticed.

XXX

**Location: Junes Food Court**

**Time: 15:00**

**Yu POV**

After getting a tip from Daidara we would be able to find some special material and since we had nothing better to do on a day like this, I decided we would go into the TV World for some training.

After everyone was gathered we entered the TV World from the usual entrance.

"Strange, where is Teddie?" asked Yosuke. He had a point. Teddie was supposed to wait for us here.

"Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" came his voice. He ran towards us and stopped breathing heavily.

"Sensei...Sh-shadow...J-Jackie..."

"Whoa, what's up with him?" asked Chie.

"He isn't making any sense. But then again, that's nothing new." said Yosuke.

"Teddie, take some deep breaths and then tell us what happened." I said calmly.

He did as I said and then told us what happened.

"There was Jackie and...some guy, I don't remember the name. They went some way and then the guy turned into a shadow! I was so terrified, I ran away immediately."

"What and you left Jack all alone!?" exclaimed Yosuke.

"That guy...could he be the culprit!?" Chie asked.

'Possible.' I thought. "Only one way to find out, let's go! Teddie, show us the way."

Teddie, although still shaken, showed us the way. Whatever awaited us, it was not good, my gut feeling told me so. And so it was.

The fog turned green, showing that we arrived in a new place. It was a city, though I didn't recognize it. There were blood puddles everywhere, coffins as well and an eerie yellow moon.

In the middle of a crossroad laid Jack, a big shadow above him. The shadow had a dark coat, a sword, a dragon mask and most outstanding was its coffin cape.

"There he is!" Chie exclaimed, but bent over the next moment she realized it was his blood everywhere. Yosuke barely restrained himself from doing as well. I admit I had my problems as well, but kept a straight face. I was the leader, I mustn't show weakness.

"Damn it! We're too late!" shouted Yosuke in frustration. "That idiot" he continued "why'd he go all by himself in here?!"

The shadow by now had noticed us and grinning like a maniac. His hand slowly reached towards his sheathed sword.

"Valkyrie!" I exclaimed and summoned my persona. Wanting to be on the face side, I decided not to engage, but to use spells first. To all our shock, the shadow shrugged the bufu spell off, like it was a cold breeze.

Chie followed with a skull cleave or at least she would, if the shadow wouldn't have slammed Tomoe away with his left hand.

**"Your turn." **The shadow grinned at Yosuke.

"Come Ji-"

**"Too late." **He said in some kind of sing song voice, that was creeping me out. He seemed to swing his sword simply through the air. I casted a quick Rakukaja, knowing something was up.

Not too late. A series of sword slashes was unleashed on us. It all destroyed our armor and Chie and Yosuke were laying on the ground, hopefully only unconscious.

"Damn it who or what are you?" I gasped, holding my only wound. Rakukaja had its advantages.

The shadow let out a dark chuckle. **"I am Thanatos, god of death and-"**

"A total *cough* womanizer and *cough* *cough* jerk."

Both of us turned our gaze towards Jack, who was taking soul drops and afterwards casting dia spells on himself.

He used his sword to balance himself and was shaking heavily. "What the...? Oh I get it..." he sighed and collapsed on the ground. Ignoring my daze I ran towards him.

"Are you alright?"

"That was...the last time...I trained...with a god."

Wait, wut?

"Training?"

"Yeah, the jerk here...helped me out. Can't...complain about the results, but...I'm gonna sleep."

"Training? You're half dead and you call this training!?" I shouted at him, but he really was already asleep.

Thanatos laughed. **"He'll be fine. My mother is watching over him after all."**

"Over him? What do you mean? And who's your mother?"

**"Tsk, tsk, no one is interested in Greek mythology anymore." **he shook his head, holding his hand up. He acted like he was frustrated.

**"Anyways, since you three are here, I might as well consider giving you my special training program."**

I increased the grip on my sword. Either this guy was serious or he wanted to have some fun before annihilating us.

"Why should I trust you?"

**"Because your predecessor is my best friend, Wild Card."**

My eyes widen. He sounded completely serious. Of course he could be all acting, but something inside me told me I could trust him. But still...

"I'll think about it."

**"I won't be here anymore by tomorrow."** he answered.

"Sorry, but I can't trust you." I replied. He just nodded. **"Then farewell for now."**

"Wait, you said you know my predecessor. Does that mean you could ask him-"

**"No. This is YOUR journey. If the two intervene, you might not be able to reach your answer."**

XXX

**Time 16:00**

**Jack POV**

"I swear, I'm gonna pay it back to you- where is he?"

"He left." I turn my head around and saw Yu, helping up his friends. I sighed. Ryoji would come in contact with Mitsuru (and hit on every pretty woman he meets on his way) and then he would return to Port Island, convincing the others NOT to come, at least until I tell them its okay. He would leave out my part and Nyx as well, although I wondered with what kind of story he would come up.

I looked down at me. Blood, everywhere was blood on me. Checking my vita, there was a big amount of blood missing. Also my clothes were ripped apart. Now I knew why Ryoji insisted on me bringing some spar clothes.

I checked my other stuff as well: 28000 yen, sukunda, rakukaja, another agi and a patra skill card (I had sukunda equipped). My chain mail was broken, I needed a new one. I wouldn't buy any heavy armor, since it would only slow me down.

I sighed. I wished I had a hama card, so I could combine it with cleave. Ryoji taught me fusion spells, most importantly using my blade with elements. I preferred shooting, because I didn't last long in close combat.

"I think I'd prefer studying."

Yu meanwhile calmed his team down and everyone was looking at me expecting an explanation.

"Can we go outside first? This fog is killing me."

xxx

At the food court I firstly emptied about half a dozen cokes. Hey, I needed to come up with some kind of story? One week, I could keep my secret hidden one tiny week. Man, am I pathetic.

"So, where to start?" I asked.

"How about how you come to be friends with a freaking shadow?!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"First: you're a racist. Second, Thanatos is the god of death and I met him yesterday in his human form. I swear, that guy is a womanizer."

Even when we walked to the inn first to grab my stuff, he was flirting with every pretty girl he saw. At least he didn't try to couple me up, as he prophesized the other day. "Just ask your friend Yukiko, though she was way too dumb to even notice he was flirting with her." Oh man, even Nyx couldn't contain her laughter after seeing her son's disappointed face.

"What!? Grr, that pervert!"

"Look at you." Okay, that didn't make any sense, since it was Chie who was talking, but I said it anyways.

"What, you calling me a pervert?"

"Everyone is a pervert or else we wouldn't have sex in order to keep our race from extinction." I explained. Oh and yeah, not to talk about hentai. I was in Japan after all.

"So, why did he train you in the first place?" Yu asked a bit loud, in order to keep the off topic talk at bay.

"I can't tell you."

"And why?"

"The same reason I can't join your group, at least not yet."

Everyone looked puzzled at me.

"Any other questions?" I asked. "I wanna go to the inn, you know. I'm more than just tired."

"Why can't you join us?" asked Yosuke.

"...Can't tell you yet."

"And why?" he pressed on.

"Zio." I said, using the little bit sp I had to zap him.

"GAAAAARGH!" Luckily it was raining and no one else was around the food court, though a few people from inside looked outside the window. By the way the rain stopped. Huh, now that I think about it, there should be still time until the next midnight channel, the empty one. Did it rain in the game? Maybe there were some differences. The shadows had been stronger none the less.

"Yosuke!" Chie exclaimed. Yu made an angry face at me.

"Anymore questions?"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Chie exclaimed.

"Answering your question. I answered zio" Yosuke cringed "and 'accidently' channeled my sp." I grinned.

"You got some nerves!" she growled.

"Girl, death himself almost trained me to...yeah death. What could possibly scare me now?" Yeah, I admit it, I had been afraid shitless. Damn Nyx had to fucking comfort me! Damn, that was embarrassing. I literally pissed my pans.

"If you do it again, I won't just sit here." Yu threatened. His voice was scary, but I was hardened up and in my I don't give a fuck mood.

"So, anything else?"

"He said, you're protected by his mother." Yu said, surprising his two friends.

"...I know from my research on the internet his mother is Nyx, goddess of night. But protected? I gotta ask him myself."

"I'm off for now." I said and took the piece of flesh (my body) with me.

At the Amagi Inn, I slept through the whole day, though I dreamed. Of Nyx and it was pretty much real.

xxx

We were on top of Tartarus. I still felt like shit, but way better than before. Nyx was there in her true form. I wasn't afraid. With all that soul bond going on, it was like meeting a family member.

"What's up?"

**"We're too suspicious. We should leave Inaba for a few days."**

"Huh? And where should we go? Besides, I don't have THAT much money and I'm not as strong as I should be."

**"I know, but you won't train for the next days anyway and nothing is going to happen too."** she reasoned.

"Again Nyx, even if I would agree, I don't have the money and I'll be fucking damned through some cold steak sauce, if I would summon you to get shadow money now."

Nyx was over the top when it came to fighting that much I had witnessed with my own eyes, BUT I didn't had the strength to summon her at all.

**"Is there no cheap way to get out of town?" **she asked.

"I'm not gonna camp." I said in a deadpan. "Besides the only other city I know is the one at Port Island. The city where your son is going and TWO universes are waiting to seal you away." I pointed out. Than it came to me.

"You wanna keep an eye on your son, right?"

She looked down, like a child being found on doing something stupid. Which it was in this case. I face palmed.

"Girl, the boy is as old as the world. I think he's more or less mature enough to survive on his own, despite being a womanizer. He's THE fucking death for fuck's sake!"

By now she had one hand on my throat and was holding me up.

**"Watch your tongue, human." **she said in a monotone, cold tone.

NOW I was scared and I was getting out of oxygen.

"Okay, okay, sorry, sorry, I got it, I got it!"

She didn't let go of me.

"I said I am sorry."

Still no reaction.

"Please..."

**"Very good." **She let go of me and I landed on my ass (again) trying to catch my breath.

**"You're learning manners, I see. You should be grateful I lend you my strength."**

'You were the one who decided to start this.' I thought. I forgot since she was inside my mind she could read my thoughts.

She was standing over with an aura of death surrounding her. Instead of talking I made sounds like a mouse. She totally did it on purpose, so I would embarrass me, so she could have some fun.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I have problems controlling what comes out of my mouth, when I'm tired. Again sorry." I held out my hand as a gesture to apologize.

She looked at it pretty long and I was about to take it back, when she shook my hand.

"I'm gonna check the train prizes tomorrow. And we still have the materials to sell."

**"Jack...?"**

"I may not be a father, but I'm an uncle. Okay...I don't see my niece often or have any kind of strong bond, but...okay honestly, I feel pity. I mean, you haven't been in good terms with your son for a long time and with everything going on, just when you two are about to come closer again, you're about to die. I guess I can understand that."

XXX

**Time: 18:00**

"You think he returned to Port Island?" I asked.

**"I do not know. But he doesn't know any other place."**

"Tartarus?"

**"Maybe. He could hope to find a clue."**

"We should check too, after my body stops aching, which will be in a few days." I said.

**"Maybe we should wait until I take over again? Tartarus is a dangerous place for a human."**

"Got it, ow...I swear your son..."

I went out of my room. Despite all my cleaning and healing efforts, you could see how beaten up I really was. My arm was bandaged, cuts all over my face and the fact that I was trembling all the time. And I was walking really slow, almost humbling.

Of course the ice mistress had to seat herself next to me again.

"Thugs." I said, before she could raise a question. Her open mouth closed, but opened again.

"Have you called the police?"

"It would be my word against a few. It was during my time, when I visited my uncle. Have forgotten how dangerous a certain alley is."

Mitsuru sighed. She obviously suspected me, but she didn't have any proof. Not yet, but she was fucking dangerous. She had money and that meant she had influence.

Suddenly my phone rang.

'Izanami, now?'

**"Why should she intervene more with her own plot?"**

'Only one way to find out.'

"Huh, don't know this number... Yes?"

"Jack, is that you?" Ryoji came from the other side.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I asked back.

"Not important. Anyways, it seems other phones can connect to yours if spiritual energy is used. Right now all your electronic equipment is using sp."

"Wow...but how does that help?" I asked back.

"I thought it might be a clue."

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind. By the way, your mom is already worried sick."

"Huh?"

"She tried to strangle me."

"Oh. Well, don't worry mom, I'm fine. I'm crossing around Japan, hoping to find something."

"Well good luck with that and thanks."

"No problem. Stay tight mom."

"See ya around."

I put my phone away.

"A friend?" Mitsuru asked.

"I inspired him to do the same, I did." I chuckled. "His mom really tried to strangle me. Well he'll be fine I'm sure."

'Looks like we won't see him very soon.' I felt a little wave of sadness, but also relief.

"Speaking of, how long are you planning on staying, if I might ask?"

"I will return tomorrow to my hometown."

'Huh, it will be a little more boring without her.'

"Are you planning anything, anytime soon?" she asked me. 'Smalltalk?'

**"She has something in mind."**

"...Not really." I shrugged. "Attending my mini-job, looking into some rumors, maybe beating up thugs (maybe I should help Kanji with the biker gangs)...nah nothing too serious in mind."

"...I see. Would you actually mind coming with me?"

"Ähh, wut? Mit dir gehen?" 'Going with you?'

"I want to introduce you to my friends. We might be able to help you."

"You know...I'm mostly doing this to learn how to be INDEPENDENT, you remember?"

"Of course, excuse my memory lack." she really looked apologetic. 'Damn that woman is a tough one.'

**"It is her work after all."**

"Then let me rephrase myself."

"You're going to turn into letters? Sorry, couldn't help the pun."

I better don't remind her more of Shuji, than I already do.

"Besides saying you have friends, you seem more like a lonely person."

"Some people are just like that."

"I want you to introduce someone who was like you a few years before. He might be able to convince you to open yourself a bit more."

"You're not an open book yourself." I replied. "We only know each other less than a week and you already want to introduce me to your friends?"

"Don't worry. It's just for one day. I myself learned that you can't do everything on your own."

'What now? I have enough points to refuse without being suspicious. I would actually act more suspicious, if I would say yes.'

**"Keep pressing."**

'Why?'

**"I think she's serious. She thinks you're taking a burden all on yourself and wants to convince you to join SEES."**

"You know, you're acting more than just suspicious."

"You think I want to kidnap you?" she asked.

"You're someone with influence. As effective as a hard hit on the human head is, a pipe cannot compare to guns. Oh and I would be pretty much outnumbered. You mentioned friends."

**"If we don't say yes, she might bring the two universes with her."**

'And Izanami will finish us. In one way or another we're screwed.'

**"We cannot endanger the wild card."**

'Okay, looks like we have no choice.'

"Well, my days are counted anyways. (358) So, as long as it is only one day and maybe one night, I'm in."

Mitsuru looked a bit surprised by the sudden change of heart, but nodded.

"We will leave at 10:00."

"Looks like I need to rise early." I replied shoving down a rice ball. Gotta love the food at the inn.

"Oh yeah, I better pay for the next days already." 'And I better get to Daidara, too. He opens at seven, the first bus comes at 7:10. I should be able to return before 10:00 tomorrow.'

I left the dining room. I was still tired but I needed some fresh air. So I took the Jacket out of my room and stepped outside.

"Well, shoot me! We're in a lot of trouble Nyx."

I let out a deep sigh.

**"We have no choice."**

"Looks like you have some trouble."

Urrgh, Izanami. Why now!?

"...'Sup." We sat down on a nearby bench.

"Let me guess, you're here to look if I don't overdo it, right?"

"Actually, my apartment is nearby." the goddess replied.

"Oh..."

There was a silence. Something was off with Izanami. She was smiling.

"You're in a good mood."

"I simply enjoyed watching your little training."

"Oh man, thanks for the reminder." She saw everything? Well great.

"So you came to laugh at me? Seriously what did I ever do to you god folks?"

Izanami laughed. "I could end your life any time, yet you're still so disrespectable. You're amusing."

"I'm tired, simple as that. You know what, I'm gonna sleep. I've had more than enough." I stood up, but she grabbed my arm and stood up as well. She increased the grip and it really began to hurt.

"Know your place _human._ You're only alive, because I let you. I suggest you learn some respect."

She let go of my arm and I silently ah-ed, shaking my arm I few times. My wrist was red.

"Damn. I really know how to piss off people, even if it is not on purpose." It was always like that. But normally people insulted me and then ignored me for the next three years.

'What now? Nyx? Crap, the time is up!'

"You're on your own." Izanami smiled again. "You're lucky I vowed myself to fulfill the wishes of the people in this land."

"I'm kind of illegal in this country, hehe..." I sweat dropped. Me and my habits.

"So I think I will..."

"...stay." she finished.

'WTF is up with her!?'

"...Fine." I sat down on the bench again.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Go on. We're having a normal conversation after all."

'You were fucking ready to kill me!'

"Why do you want to talk to me? I mean seriously, I'm just a human."

Izanami looked up to the stars. "I think it is because the two of us can be honest with each other."

"That's a new one. You want to cover the world in fog, so everyone can freely lie or whatever and you're here because we can be honest with each other? You know, a, no two persona users are nearby and if one of them listens your scheme is pretty much out." I pointed out.

"Don't take me for a fool. Of course I took counter-measurements." she said simply.

"Oh well..." I looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Must be something I can't see or sense.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What are the people in your world like?" she asked, curiosity all over her face.

"My world? Pretty much the same, yet there're no secret heroes. No magic, no gods, a few dictators here and there, the government of my homeland is screwing around with money, human rights are slowly getting more ignored, at least in some other countries. No one does anything about the real problems in my world and the few who did are either dead, exiled or bought up. Like this one guy managed to combine oil with water, so less oil is needed for cars. Of course the oil firms reacted quickly. A more serious topic, the economy in third world countries sucks, because rich countries, including my own, are selling their own cheap stuff there. I could rant on and on, shall I?"

"What do you think the reason is?"

"People are selfish, especially the ones with power. EVERYONE and I'm not excluding gods, demons or whatever: everyone abuses his or her power in some way. Weather it is good or bad is a question of the perspective.

I figured that one out long ago.

"How do you think it can be solved?"

"Uff, tricky...there's no universal solution. A lot has to happen for that one, that's all I know."

'What is this, an interrogation?'

"Will humans be able to solve the problems alone?"

"Oh hell, not that one..."

I gave it some thought.

"Not in my world, but in this one."

"Hmm? Why do you think that?"

"There're some selfless idiots here that would do everything to save the world. I got a witness. She's in my head."

Izanami laughed again. "Seriously are you sugar high? The last time I laughed that much, I was high like that."

Izanami stopped. "Maybe I drank a little too much."

"WUUUUUUUUUUUT DA FUTA FAKA?!"

A drunken goddess, nice, I'm screwed!

"What?" she laughed again. I could smell the alcohol now. Looks like she totally lost control. How the heck does the body of a god react to alcohol? I gotta ask Nyx.

Izanami meanwhile pulled out a little sake bottle with two little cubs.

She filled one for me.

"Uhh, I don't really drink."

Her eyes lit up angrily.

"Okay, I can at least try I guess." She was immediately satisfied. The sake burned down my throat. I had tried other alcoholic drinks, only sips of them, but sake was the only one that tasted at least partly.

Still, I didn't drink anymore that night, but Izanami did. So I ended up guiding Izanami towards her apartment.

**"This must be special alcohol."**

'I thought the time for today is up.'

**"You recovered lightly. As you suggested, gods react differently to alcohol and it needs to be strong. You're not drunk, because she gave you normal sake. A god's body needs longer to react."**

I sighed. I did it a lot lately. I took Izanami's keys and searched for five minutes for the right one. Next we had to walk up some stairs. She had an apartment on the third floor. It looked pretty normal.

"Shoe locker, mirror, small but nice. Wow, nice sofa. Stereo, TV, reminds me of the second apartment my sister owned."

A few plants, in the corners, a small kitchen with a radio, it all looked pretty common. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Her bedroom was the second biggest room in her apartment. There was a painting of a place that could be only called heaven. It was in Japanese style.

I put Izanami down to her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly and mumbled in her sleep. I think she mentioned Izanagi ones.

"I know humans can feel love only for a limited time because of hormones. Wonder if it acts the same with gods? Could be the rules of science are a bit different here, than in my world. At least miracles happen."

Before my body abnormalities were acting up again, I threw in some pain killers. Next I resisted the urge to raid Izanami's fridge and went outside the apartment.

I then noticed I had used up all my pain killers. "Ryoji lässt grüßen." 'Greetings from Ryoji' a German saying.

I stumbled back to the inn and when I hit the sack, my painkillers weren't working anymore. "This is gonna be a long night."

**Location: SEES Dorm**

**Time: 23:00**

**Hamuko POV**

It had been a ridiculous to cage me and my brother, but it had been kind of fun too. I was currently emptying half of the fridge. I needed something for my nerves. It felt good that my friends cared for me so much.

Hopefully no one would catch me, so I could blame Minato for all of it. Too late, Yukari caught me.

"I'll never figure out how you keep your figure." she chuckled. I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, ah, you know the rules Hamuko-chan. You'll do the laundry for the next week."

I sighed and continued eating.

"Say Hamuko-chan, you spend a lot of time with Ken-kun lately." Yukari pointed out. I almost coughed out my sandwich, but managed to swallow it.

"D-do I?" What a dumb question.

"Well, I just noticed and wanted to ask why. I'm a bit curious."

"Well...you know, Ken is like a little brother for me. You know, with what happened to our parents..." I trailed off.

"Oh, sorry to ring it up."

"No problem."

"You know" she continued "I think I understand now why he was so depressed. For him it was probably like he lost his mother again."

"Yeah...if he would be in my shoes, it would have been like me losing Minato. Uff, let's not keep talking about it."

"Yeah, you're right."

We kept small talking for a few minutes, until we called it a night. She went up first.

"You can come out now Ken." I chuckled as he came from his hiding place.

"I wish we wouldn't have to keep it a secret." he said, while I bent down to hug him. He had grown pretty well, but was still smaller than me.

"Mitsuru-san is coming back tomorrow." he informed me. "She said she would bring someone with her. She said he might have the potential and acted pretty suspicious."

"Huh? When did she call?"

"When you were out walking with Koro-chan." he said.

"Ah, okay. Well, shall we go?"

"A-again? Hamuko, what if someone...?"

"I don't care." I answered honestly. "No one is going to take you away from me. If we have no choice, we'll run." I meant it. I saw the initial shock in his eyes, but then he smiled and nodded.

'I'm so corrupting his mind and I don't even care. What an evil being I am.'

_Jack's inventory:_

_PS Vita: someone installed some programs on it, which help me to survive_

_30000 yen: most of it from Nyx, at this rate, money won't be the issue_

_Traditional Samurai sword: sharp, real sword, nothing special_

_Chain Mail: I don't wear stronger armor to keep my agility up_

_a few peach seeds: thanks to Ryoji I used up all my other healing items_

_Cell Phone: no connection, but others can for some reason_

_MP3: some songs from Persona are on it, no one should see it_

_Pipe: I keep it, since I already was attacked by thugs_

_materials: light, but indestructible, I need to sell it_

_Skill cards: the elements, cleave, sukukaja, sukunda, rakukaja and patra; I need multi-hit element attacks and stronger physical attacks_

_TV-World glasses: received from Izanami, her actions are a mystery since I am against her plan, despite my disgust for the human race_

_Nyx' sun glasses: I don't know how she made them. She doesn't need them in her true form._

_Tartarus Gem: allows me to enter Tartarus: Nyx warned me the shadows are too strong for me at the moment._


	8. Day 8

**Day 8 SEES**

**Date: April 27th 2011**

_Profiles:_

_Jack Samuels: half-nerd, selfish, weak and I was bullied often, thus why I am not so confident in keeping friendships, even those closer to me. Coke junkie, fanfic author._

_Nyx: goddess of night, I don't know how she can stand me, or staying in my head for six days each week. This state is fucking uncomfortable. Her presence devours my soul, but she passively improves my regeneration and everything else. If not for her I would be dead during the first round of the Venus Eagle fight._

_Izanami: goddess of the fog, specialized on electricity, yet knows the other elements and some instant death spells. She's acting strange ever since we first met. She destroys humanity if I slip up too much._

_Yu Narukami: Wild Card. From the little I've seen, he's calm even if he's angry. He suspects me._

_Yosuke Hanamura: Second in comment of the investigation team. Although Saki didn't reply his feelings, he still feels guilty about her deathKing Moron:._

_Chie Satonaka: Kung-Fu freak, has a voice like a harpy. Yukiko's best friend._

_Yukiko Amagi:daughter of the manager of the inn I'm staying; is still tired because of the TV-World; can't blame her; without Nyx, I'd be at the same state_

_Philemon (suspect): Boss of the Velvet Room, represents all that is good about humanity. I've yet to meet him._

_Igor: second in command of the velvet room; even he didn't know about me and seems a bit shaken, even more after I refused the contract for personal reasons._

_Elizabeth (suspect): I'm afraid she would do ANYTHING to save her guest._

_Theodore (suspect): I'm afraid he would do ANYTHING to save his guest._

_Mitsuru Kirijo: ice queen, investigating in Inaba; made me a strange offer and I took the bait_

_Nyarthapholet (right spelled? suspect): bad side of humanity, reasons are obvious_

_Mysterious entity (suspect): boss in P4-Arena; don't know how he looks or what his abilities are; wants to get strong shadows; has a human helper_

_Labrys: I plan on going to Yakushima to look for her; might be a great ally_

_Detective Dojima: caring father who wants to help me; haven't seen him much_

_Thoru Adachi: behind the murders, too strong for me at the moment_

_Ryoji Mochizuki: tries to help me and Nyx; travels around Japan, maybe the world later_

_Margaret: don't know much, I got on the wrong side of her_

_Marie: Izanami-no-Mikoto, vessel of the fog and part of Izanami; if Yu falls in love with her, we'll be able to beat Izanami; I kind of don't want to..._

_King Moron: I only mention him, because I met him. He really IS an ass. Still I would feel bad to not at least try to save him._

**Location: Mitsuru's Limousine; highway**

**Time: 10:30**

A big yawn escaped me, when I looked over my notes. For all those who think I did something stupid, I wrote it all down in German. It IS my mother tongue after all. Also I think most people in this country don't know the language.

I had been somewhat able to save my things, buy an umbrella, come back in time and NOT fall asleep in the process. I had paid for three days just in case something would happen.

"You seem rather tired again."

"Had some things left to do before we went." I replied. "Umbrella for example, it will rain in a few days again, pretty hard according to the forecast." I slammed my head against the window. The bad thing about pain killers, the pain comes back, double the original amount. Basically I wasn't able to move, but at least I didn't have to. A good thing was it distracted me so much, I wasn't nervous around Mitsuru. The more time I spent with her, the better I got accustomed to her presence.

"Do you mind if I sleep a bit? I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Of course not. Shall I wake you up, when we take a break?" she asked.

The way she acted was completely different from the game. Her friends really warmed her up or she was an awesome actor.

"Thanks..."

I fell asleep after a few minutes. What I didn't expect was Nyx summoning me, considering I was neither in the mood nor capable of having a conversation. I was lying on the ground again.

"Something the matter?" I asked in a not too friendly tone.

**"She might try to read your notes."**

"You belief she can speak German and read my writing?"

**"True, I can barely make out the words myself."**

I laughed. Despite what she said, I knew someone who had an even worse writing style.

**"You have to keep your vita safe. If anyone sees something that isn't even invented and has a strange program on it, which contains my name, it will be over. Even if you summon me in battle, the two universes will simply wave me off like I am a fly."**

I gulped. "They're THAT strong?!"

**"One of them alone is strong enough to do so. Now imagine the two working together."**

"We're screwed." I concluded.

**"Indeed, be careful with your choice of words. And let's not stay longer than two days at most."**

"Body swap..." I said aloud, as aloud as you could say something inside your mind. I looked towards my soul, which was sip by sip flowing into Nyx.

"What exactly will happen when my soul is gone?" I asked.

**"You will be one of the lost, a fate of eternal suffering."**

"Kill me if this happens because of circumstances." I said immediately.

"By the way, my soul is fading and all. Will that leave some kind of damage?"

**"Only time can tell. The effects might be reduced if we manage to increase your spiritual strength. We might be able to communicate a whole day without worrying about losing time."**

"Okay...but first, would you mind letting me sleep a bit? In case something goes wrong, I got an idea. You know my random comments?"

xxx

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_..._

_"I'm actually glad you decided this way."_

_..._

_"Are you insane? At least finish this last half year."_

_..._

_"All the wasted money..." I heard him muttering, but understood him none the less. There was so much I wanted to reply, but I didn't had the guts._

_"You are..."_

"Woah, Nyx?! What the...hell?" Why was I back?!

**"The dream seemed to hurt you, so...I am sorry if you didn't want to be woken up."**

"No, thanks...that was more like a flashback, than a dream."

I put my hands on my face. "I hate him so much. I owe him a lot, but he just never gave me the freedom everyone else at my age had. I was jealous the whole time. And I let myself being controlled. Tch, I always wanted to be a 'good kid'. Never learned to defend myself."

**"I've seen this already."**

"Ouch...well at least someone comprehends with me for ones."

She came closer, uncomfortable close. Before my imagination got the better of me, she gave my a hard punch on my head.

"Ow~~"

Nyx knows how to get her point through.

xxx

"Note to self, ask Nyx to fight in a boxing tournament." I mumbled to myself, while rubbing my head.

"Did you say something?" asked the Kirijo heiress.

"Ah nothing, just aftersleeptalking. Aftersleeptalking, my grammar strikes again."

"You have taken notes. May ask what for?"

"Out of boredom." I replied maybe a bit too hasty. "A list of people I know and what I remember of them. I've written almost nothing about their personalities. Oh man..."

I put my notes away. Better not let the heiress take a better look on them. My body still felt like shit.

"I swear Ryoji before I die, I'm gonna pay it back to you."

There was a slight feeling of fear which I suppressed. I basically used the same method as I did with class test: suppress and look for something interesting. Well the limo and the landscape was interesting enough.

...

"You said you would die next year."

Oh crap, but it never gets old talking about that.

"You're still thinking about that?" I couldn't help but chuckle. Note: I always laugh when I hide something and find it in one way or another funny. I was still looking outside.

"Don't worry, it's only a 99% chance."

"Why are you laughing!?" she exclaimed.

"Some think different about dying. Besides, does it make any sense that what I said was true, when first: I have no disease and second: no gene defect. So, how come I can say I will die next year and you actually believing me?" I turned towards her and couldn't help but grin.

She slapped me.

"Dude, girl! What was that for!?"

She stared at her hand for a second.

"I-I am sorry, I(-"

"Something happened, right?" I asked in a serious tone.

"What?" she looked at me.

"Something happened, something bad. That's why you slapped me. People who didn't experience bad things, I can only guess in your case it was death, would react completely different. Normally they ignore my sick humor or stare at me like I'm crazy."

I sighed and looked outside again.

"I don't really like life and the human race, especially me. At the same time I want to live although it is a huge pain in the ass to live. I mean look at us, we're hypocrites."

She now was totally confused. "Hypocrites?"

"We're all saying: I'll be better than that person or I will improve the world. And now look around: what have you done so far and what happens around the world? Corruption, dictators, hunger, thirst, sicknesses, do I need to go on?" I asked.

I sighed. "There're just not enough people who do something and CAN do something. Too many people just focus on one persona." That was no slip up.

**"What are you doing!?"**

'Giving a hunch of what could IMPROVE life.'

**"What?"**

'Just watch.'

"Persona?!" exclaimed the heiress.

"I got that word from some psychology subject. I made a presentation during my last school year. It was about personas and shadows." I acted like I didn't notice just how loud her voice was.

"Personas and shadows?" I totally picked up her interest.

"Well I don't have my notes, so you'll have to go with the basics. The human sub-consciousness has a lot of...things. I don't remember the proper word. Before I forget, it is only a theory. So, there're two especially parts. The persona and the shadow. I'll start with the shadow. The shadow resembles everything that YOU don't want to admit to yourself. Tiny secrets, big secrets, embarrassing things: it represents that all. The best way to deal with it, is to face your own shadow. This is the first step until you admit that it exists."

I took out a cola can and took a few sips. Mitsuru meanwhile thought about the information I just gave her.

"So a persona, well a persona is like a mask. It is what you show about yourself. It is...a mask made out of your personality. You wear it during the day, hiding what you're truly thinking. It also is there to solve daily situations. And now we come to the part about having multiple personas."

She looked at me her expression hungering for information. 'I hope I don't disappoint her.'

"As you can think, some personalities contradict each other, which can cause troublesome situations. Now the best way to deal with this kind of thing is to wear a different mask, a different persona."

"A different one?" she asked.

"Well, if you would run around always like a business woman, you'd be lost in life of some sorts. You have to adapt to situations, to adapt to the person in front of you. That is the best way to get things smoothly done. Each person has his or her own persona. With adapting your persona you may understand this person better. I'll cut it short. People, who succeed the most in life, are those who wear as many masks as possible. That's it in a nutshell. Sorry my memory is completely lacking."

"..."

"Mitsuru?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I just...think this subject is quite interesting. Are you finished?"

"Well...oh yeah, I could come up with an example. Let's say for arguments sake you're like uh...an empress. Yeah, let's go with the empress. So an empress would be a controlling character and also very confident of herself. You would be cut out for some kind of leadership role, a big boss of a company. It would also mean you would be good in politics. You also would be very controllable over things.

As I already told you, you'd be good in politics. Now, do you think any of those traits would help you with casual people from the street or when you would go undercover to some kind of gang?"

'How did I come up with the gang thing?'

"...I suppose not." she admitted.

"Nah, they would either look at you strangely or try to abuse you in the second case I mentioned." I shrugged. Anyone who would try to abuse the ice queen would end up as a frozen corpse.

Mitsuru was silent. I shrugged again and played some games on my handy, since I shouldn't show her my vita, although I didn't belief Mitsuru would be familiar with consoles.

After a 2 hour drive we made a pit stop. The second half would take that long as well, so I used the opportunity to walk around and buy some snacks.

The driver was filling up the limo and Mitsuru had been walking somewhere, probably the toilet. I had been too lazy to ask for the keys, so I used the bushes. Unsatisfied with my snacks, I decided to enter the station again.

"Let's see, I already got coke and chips. Hmm chocolate? Nah. Hmmm, I don't even know most of the stuff and I certainly don't want to buy things I'm gonna throw away later anyway. Especially with my limited money."

In the end I didn't buy anything. Happens all the time with me.

We would depart in ten minutes, Mitsuru had a way of planning things, so I walked around a bit more.

"...No I couldn't sense anything." I heard Mitsuru's voice. She was behind a corner of the shop, where you could find the toilets.

"Yes, I want to let Yamagishi-sorry, Fuuka, I want her to have a look at him. At the very least he knows something."

'No shit Sherlock. Looks like they try to bring her to address each other with their respectable first names.'

"What?" Mitsuru's exclamation brought me back to the present. "Nothing?! We checked worldwide and no results at all?! No photo? No paper? Someone who passed away? No?!"

'Now that's just great. Maybe I should show her my German pass. Oh right, I received it 2012!'

"No, not until he gives us a reason to do so. We'll keep an eye on him. I left two of my employees in Inaba."

'Oh great.'

"We'll arrive in two hours. Aigis, Yama- I mean Fuuka and Chidori take a look at him, discretely of course. Aigis might see something like she did with Mochizuki."

'Fuck...'

**"We've to be even more careful."**

"He'll stay today and tomorrow. I don't want to try to convince him to stay longer, as he could get suspicious of us."

'I already am.'

"Okay, I'll see you at home."

Somehow she emphasized the word home. I left quickly towards the car.

XXX

We arrived at Iwatodai around 15:00. The streets were packed I mean really packed.

"It wasn't even that full in Berlin." I commented.

"You've been in Berlin?" asked Mitsuru.

"Yeah, twice. I was stuck in tenth grade, so I went there two times. If you ever go there, one tip: never eat inside the hotels. Always go to the snack bars, restaurants and so on. I swear the food is godlike there. And much cheaper than in Trier."

"Trier?"

"My hometown. Supposed to be the oldest city in Germany. It's based on tourism, so everything is a little over expensive. Especially the bus tickets. Every year a few cent more." I shook my head.

"I know the one and other cheap place there that tastes good as well. You know, if I don't die next year I'm gonna show you and your friends around. Nice town, good university, I know a few places where you can either have a nice walk or drive with your bike. Especially along the Mosel, the river next to the town."

"Can you tell me more about your hometown?" she asked.

"Uff, can you ask me a more specific question?" I asked. Before she could do, the driver spoke up.

"Miss Kirijo, we are there."

"Thank you."

After we both got out, the limo drove away. It was quite interesting to see the dorm in real live.

"You're still living in there?" I asked. Mitsuru chuckled. "It has...quite the history. I plan on closing it as a dorm, ones the rest of my friends finished school. It may sound strange, but we all consider this our home."

"High school drama? Forget I asked, none of my business." 'I already know.'

We walked inside. There could be sounds heard from the kitchen. No one other than Shinjiro Aragaki stepped out.

'Wow he really is intimidating.'

"Kirijo, who's the kid?"

'Kid? AGAIN!?' I heard Nyx laugh inside my head. That was almost a running gag.

"I'm 19." I deadpanned. "Why does everyone call me kid?"

'Shut up, Nyx!'

She laughed even harder. 'It's not THAT funny!'

"Yeah, whatever. The name's Shinjiro."

"Jack, nice to meet ya." I replied.

"Are the others there?" asked Mitsuru.

"Nah, should be on their way though." he said with an annoyed voice. He returned to the kitchen.

"Is he always like that or is he in a bad mood?" I asked.

Mitsuru chuckled again. "He may not seem that way, but he's in a good mood."

"Right...is there anywhere I can leave my stuff?" I motioned at my bag.

"Of course, follow me."

'Aren't all of the rooms placed?'

Apparently not. The first of the boy's rooms was free. "Guess I am lucky to get a room."

"Actually, some of our members decided to sleep in one room."

"Umm, I'm not taking someone's room, am I?"

Mitsuru shook her head. "No. We had the rule boys and girls on two different floors, but...the rule was more and more ignored after some..."

"Ah, I get it. Never thought I'd see real romance." I shrugged. "There's always a first time, I guess." I simply put my bag next to the bed and stepped outside again. I'd give the room a throughout check later.

I heard some excited arfs.

"We're back~!" announced a cheerful voice. I felt knots in my stomach. I somehow knew who this was. "Welcome back Arisato." I heard Mitsuru downstairs.

"Sempai!" I heard multiple voices.

'Let's see the girl, Junpei, Yukari unknown male and...Chidori. The unknown must be the blue haired protagonist.

"I feel like I'm going to my execution." I mumbled.

**"Let's go. No need to avoid the unavoidable."**

"I should have made health assurance."

I walked downstairs, slowly but steadily. The others were chatting excitingly. 'Fuck, I can't bring up my I don't care attitude. I'm way too nervous.'

"Oh hey! You're Jack, right?" asked the female protagonist. Everyone was looking at me.

"Yup. Jack Samuels. And you guys are...?"

"I'm Hamuko Arisato, nice to meet you!" she chirped. 'Have never seen anyone like her.'

"Junpei Iori. 'Sup dude?"

"Chidori." It was somehow monotone.

"Yukari Takeba. Nice to meet you."

"Arf, arf!" I totally overlooked the dog.

"Oh and this is Koromaru. Say hi Koro-chan." said Hamuko. The little albino sat down in front of me. "'Sup bro?" I bent down and scratched him behind his ear. He panted happily. Good thing I remembered that spot from the social link.

"Wow, you find the spot he really likes." Junpei said. "You're one lucky guy."

"Well I skill on luck."

We both laughed. Oh the irony behind those words.

"Urrgh, boys and their video games." Yukari face palmed.

"You know one of my best friends is a gamer girl. The cliché all gamers are boys doesn't really hold up anymore." I replied.

Just at that moment the rest came back. Ken was a bit bigger than in the game, which made sense, he was still growing. Fuuka was letting her hair growing. Seeing a girl with green hair, which was not colored, was something new for me. Akihiko looked a bit old with his silver hair. Oh well, Yu looked older. Minato and I had a one word exchange. Aigis had her arms open. She had human skin everywhere, even at her hands. The fingernails looked real. Pretty impressive.

After the whole introduction, Shinjiro growled that the food was ready. He'd made noodles, salad, fish, meat, pretty much everything.

"This looks like it is for 20 persons." I couldn't help but comment. Yukari laughed. "It's all because of those two." she pointed at the Arisato siblings. "They got black holes in their stomachs."

Everyone snickered. All in all it was a light atmosphere.

In order to not to appear rude I even took some salad and fish, although I was no fan of any of those things. I was able to use chopsticks.

"You can use chopsticks? Sempai told us you're from Germany." said Hamuko, pretty bluntly.

"My friends taught me and after the little Japanese restaurant opened in my old hometown, I pretty much practiced every day."

"So, what brought you to Japan?" asked Akihiko.

'Urrgh, should have thought of a back-story. I know, half lies again.'

"Well it pretty much started after the dad of my dad died. His mother had been dead already for a few years and now everyone was arguing about money and stuff." I shook my head and took a few bites.

"My father didn't want anything, but one of his brothers, one of my uncles, needed it. I should tell you the German part of my family is so big, I only know 1/10 of them. I know way more members from my mother's part. Between my mother and my father there's this rift of German part and Russian part. I'm getting off topic."

I took another few bites. Damn this was so good.

"My uncle had an accident when he was younger. Later he needed to take medicine every day. Since his accident, a part of his brain had been damaged, so my father was like a lawyer to him."

Another few bites. 'This is too awesome to be true. Okay, now the lying part.'

"It went on. From days to months to years, session after session in court. I was never present in one by the way. Anyways, the head injury turned out a bit more severe than original thought and...well, it had been the fourth funeral I attended."

I took some extras. "Are there drugs in there? I can't remember ever eating that much."

'You gotta take a bite from this Nyx. Oh right...'

**"They would kill me on sight."**

"After that, my father wanted a new beginning. We had some money saved up and so we moved to Japan. About a year later I had enough of my parents and moved to Inaba."

"Inaba? Ah, I was there ones. Our Tennis club attended a tournament ones there. Are you staying at the Amagi Inn?" Hamuko asked.

"Yeah, though I don't need to pay much for some reason. I know I'm staying in the cheapest room, but 2500 yen each night, including food, warm water and stuff..."

Everyone else wondered about that too, except Mitsuru.

"I've asked the employees. Apparently, the room you're staying is supposed to be cursed."

Everyone looked at her. "You mean like the room the announcer stayed in? I heard they put warding charms everywhere inside this room. What's so cursy about my room?" I asked.

Everyone looked at the heiress expectantly.

She herself sighed. She obviously didn't belief one word of it. The announcer room story only was Namatame crying from somewhere about his passed on wife. At least I think it is that way. BUT in a game like persona you never know.

"Well, I don't know all the details, but they say if you stay seven nights in that room, on the seventh you'll see a girl."

"FUCK!" I couldn't help it. "I only stayed 6 so far. Oh sorry, one of my habits..."

Mitsuru shook her head. I heard a few groans.

"In any event, this girl is supposed to take your soul, if you don't fulfill the tasks she gives you."

"A bit late for the soul devouring part. I already sold it." I commented.

'Nyx?'

**"It is worth a try. Maybe she can help us in any way, if she really exists."**

"H-hey, come on! I-it's only a story, r-right?" stuttered Yukari.

'Oh right she's afraid of ghosts! I got it!'

**"Got what?"**

'How we get their attention away from us. I wanted to do it with your son, but that would make me an ass.'

"Speaking of...ghosts." I interrupted Junpei teasing Yukari.

I shrugged. "It may sound crazy, I it could be I imagined it all, but...nah."

"Tell us, tell us!" beamed Hamuko.

"Wow...okay. So I-"

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." interrupted Yukari.

"You just went 5 minutes ago." said Junpei, embarrassing the pink fetish.

"Don' worry. I promise it ain't that scary, but more some crazy shit, at least in my opinion.

So, it was yeasterday on my way back to Inaba, when I was for a stop in Kyoto, waiting for my train. It got delayed, so I wandered around a little bit, it was already dark by the way. I ended up at the local shrine, where I found a girl who was...I don't know the word, but you're able to look through her."

"W-w-what!? Come on, that's impossible!" shouted Yukari.

'My ears...' "I told you, it could have been just my imagination. In any event, trying to see whether reality or my brain failed me, again, I decided to talk to her.

After a little one sided conversation she told me her name. It was Nyx."

Enter complete silence.

'Must...restrain...laughter...OWW What was that for?!'

Nyx had given me a mental slap. Belief me THAT hurts.

**"Say something!"**

'Oh, right...'

"What's up with the silence?" I asked them.

"Nothing..." Minato said. I swear for the first time I heard emotion in his voice. "So, what next?"

"Meh..nothing too exciting. She - wait, you aren't actually believing this are you?"

"No, it's just that we've nothing better to do."

'Good save Mina-bro, good save. Man, I wish I could be that emotionless all the time.'

"Okay? Well, she told me some crazy story about bringing the end of the world, then being stopped and now running away from the influence of someone or something she called Erebus."

**"That was a bit short."**

'It must look like I don't belief it myself and that I am UNINFORMED.'

"The last thing she told me, she had to be aware of the two universes, 'cause they would hunt her or something. Whatever she meant by that. I must've eaten something really wrong to imagine all this." I finished.

"Sorry, I gotta use the bathroom." I couldn't stand the silence anymore. Besides, I was getting out of ideas how a person normally reacted to that.

'How long until we can't talk anymore?'

**"A few minutes, but I have good news. At this rate we will be able to communicate constantly ones you're strong enough. Unfortunately, side effects will show themselves soon."**

'Already?!'

**"There is a high chance that you won't notice them until the latter half of the year."**

'Okay, we better save the last minutes, just in case. There's got to be a reason she invited us.'

xxx

If there's one thing I know, it is that SEES deserves an Oscar for their acting skills. We resumed small talking, eating laughing, I told them about my home, my school system, which Junpei was jealous of how much less time we have to spend in school.

They told me a bit about their lives, from which I knew half of it.

Mitsuru finally told me her 'reason'. "Me in one of your classes?" I asked. "THAT is the reason?"

"One of them."

"...And the others?"

"You have to discover for yourself. We all did."

"And I thought I was the psycho here..."

(I got a little lazy in the end).

After we finished dinner, Shinji made the dishes, he always did I heard. So what do you do, when you have a German guy as a visitor?

Hitler impressions.

For the next half an hour I did just that. Saying random things with a Hitler accent. Junpei insisted.

Finally they let me go. My throat was all dry. I was thinking about what to do next, when Koro-bro had the answer. He was circling around me and making motions I didn't understand.

"Uhh, help?"

"Koromaru wants to go for a walk with you." Aigis translated. Koromaru barked agreeing.

"I hate to state the obvious, but I kind of don't know the area." I replied.

"Oh, I can go with you." Fuuka volunteered. Junpei made a stupid comment. Fuuka blushed, Yukari smacked him. I took my jacket and my pipe (hidden in my bag) and walked outside with Koro-bro and Fuuka.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "To the shrine, it is not far away." Fuuka replied. Koromaru was walking near us, he didn't need a leash.

"You guys are some crazy bunch, you know that? Can you tell me, what the real reason is Mitsuru invited me?"

"Oh..uh..."

"Why are you blushing?"

"You called her by her first name and..."

"Oh that. In Germany everyone calls others by their first name, well except teachers and adults of course. But she ain't that old, right?"

Fuuka giggled. "No, it's just...well disrespectful."

"I have no respect."

"What?"

"Respect is something you must gain. I don't expect anyone having respect for me and the same goes the other way round. So far she's been acting more strange than respectful with that invitation and all."

"Oh...I see..."

We arrived at the shrine. The two of us took a seat on the bench, while Koromaru was running around. At some point other dogs joint playing with him. I laughed at the sight.

"Tomorrow to school? Never thought I'd have to go to any school ever again."

"It is certainly nice from Mitsuru-san, isn't it?"

I laughed. "Depends on the viewpoint, but as long as I don't have to wear a uniform."

We were watching the dog for some time until I got a serious headache.

"Aaaarghg! The hell!?"

Fuuka jerked up. "Is something wrong?"

"Looks like I have a new body abnormality: random headaches. Arrrgh!"

**"She and Chidori are trying to invade your mind. The fact you're from another world hinders them, yet it gives you the headaches."**

"Arrgh, oh god, I think I'm getting sick. Can we go back?"

"Y-yes, of course."

Koromaru let out a soft whine. I petted his head.

The headache kept increasing. Of course, I didn't give Fuuka the time to call her comrades and tell them what they were doing.

Finally back, I excused myself and went into the room they'd given me. I felt bad and I had the feeling it wasn't because of the headache. I put the blanket over my head and took my vita out.

Yup, I had a cold. I'd feel great tomorrow. I hit the sack early.

XXX

**General SEES POV**

In the command room, every one of SEES was present, looking expectantly at Chidori and Fuuka. "We're having a hard time and I think we're hurting him too." said Fuuka.

"Hurting him?" asked Minato.

"His mind is different from others." explained Chidori. "Every time I try to come in, his mind defends itself on its own, but he's losing spiritual energy."

"Stop it! We don't want to hurt him." Hamuko said. The two stopped.

"Well?" asked Mitsuru. "As far as we can tell he doesn't has the potential. The only thing out of the ordinary is his self-defending mind." Chidori explained. "And he's getting a cold."


End file.
